Rebirth of the Deity
by GuruGuru214
Summary: Part five of my little series, with LunaKitsuneBlu as the coauthor. This is the quest to save Link and TobuKen from Majora. R&R!
1. Day 6: Link and TobuKen Leave

Welcome to Rebirth of the Deity! You might notice that this is a little familiar...  
Luna-Blu: YOU ALL! I'M BACK!!!  
Readers: GODDAMMIT!  
Luna-Blu: What was that?   
Readers: Nothing  
Makoto: I don't think they like you...  
Asako: Screw you, readers!  
Luna-Blu: YEAH! UP YOURS!  
Guru-Guru: Don't say that! They're the ones who give us reviews!  
Tobu-Ken: Yeah Blu, that's not nice!  
Luna-Blu: Shove it, sword boy. Any who, WE HAVE ANOTHER STORY!  
Guru-Guru: I'd like to apologize to everyone who voted the other way, except Blu, who wanted to change her vote but I wouldn't let her!  
Luna-Blu: Hey, I got a co-writer job out of it! I'm not complaining!  
Guru-Guru: So, shall we get on with it?  
Luna-Blu: On with what?  
Guru-Guru: The story, nimrod! What, did you think we were just going to talk to each other and post it on the internet for fun?  
Luna-Blu: Umm.....yeah?  
All: -_-'  
Tobu-Ken: -_-' Someone kill me now...  
Guru-Guru: All right, we're using my disclaimer (even though I don't think we need one), 'cause it's my way of rebelling!  
Luna-Blu: BUT I WANT TO TALK MORE!!!  
Tobu-Ken: NO! THESE PEOPLE WANT TO READ!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series or anything that relates to it, other than the plot, the original characters, and the personalities of the non-original characters of this fanfic and the copies of the games and player's guides I have purchased.  
Guru-Guru: Okay, here it is!  
Luna-Blu: here 'WHAT' is?  
Guru-Guru: I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer...  
  
Rebirth of the Deity  
  
Chapter 1  
Day Six: 6:15 PM  
Kimiko's POV  
Outside the Spirit Temple (Sacred Realm)  
  
"D-daddy?" My voice shook as I approached the figure that was once my father. It snarled and backed away, almost afraid. Mother fell backwards in fright as it stumbled back up the stairs. "Dad, is that you?"  
"Kimiko, get away from him! Your dad's not himself!" Blu started yelling at the oni as she ran towards me, since I was too dazed to move on my own. "Keep your hands off her, you lunatic bastard!" Something changed right then in my dad's face, and he charged at Blu so fast that none of us could stop it. Before we knew it, he had taken Tobu-Ken right out of her hand and started floating towards the east. He took out the Ocarina of Time and played what I recognized as the Song of Soaring. In seconds, he and Tobu-Ken were gone.  
I ran down to Blu, whose face was rather red. To tell you the truth, I didn't know if it was from her head wound or if she was just pissed. She pushed me aside and tore away some cloth off her shirt to slow the small amount of bleeding. "I swear..." she cursed under her breath. Good, just pissed. "BRING ME BACK MY SWORD, DAMMIT!" she yelled in general direction of where Dad had been last. Was that even my dad?  
That's when I heard what sounded like screaming. Really high, shrill screaming coming from what looked a wormhole that was left behind after dad left. The screaming got louder as two glowing specks were spit out of the opening and came plummeting down to where Blu and I were standing. "OUCH, DAMMIT!" The small black fairy stood up and bonked the other one on the head. "I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T GO IN THAT THING!"  
The other one stood and dusted herself off before returning a blow. "THE GODDESSES TOLD US TO!"  
"YOUR POINT?!"  
"YOU CAN'T IGNORE THE GODDESSES!"  
"WHY NOT?!"  
Blu and I exchanged glances. "Um…hello?" The two fighting fairies turned, realizing they had an audience.   
"I'm Makoto. This is my sister, Asako. We were asked by the goddesses to come to explain about your father and to accompany you on your journey to save him," said the white fairy.  
"But if Nayru's here, then..." but Nayru was nowhere in sight. "I hate it when they do that."  
"We have something to show you." Makoto flew back to Asako, and the two flew in a circle until a stone tablet appeared in the center.  
"Wow, the goddesses ran out of paper, I see." Blu flashed me one of her grins. I gave her a glare in return. "Hey, I'm just trying to lighten the mood! Jeez."  
"Just read the damn thing," the black one complained. "We don't have much time." Blu started to read aloud.  
  
In the land of giants four,  
There lived a clan of ancient lore;  
The ones who fought with one another  
Swords and spears drawn on one's brother.  
Dying child and grieving mother,  
Left in a crossfire of bloody gore,  
Not one knowing what was in store  
  
Knights arose to stop the fighting,  
Weak and wounded hopes alighting.  
Six uphold the blood-stained masks,  
Ready and willing to do one's task.  
Not a single question asked  
What the village was fighting for.  
Not one cared and nothing more.  
  
But soon their leader took a spear  
In the heart for another dear.  
Two more swords grazed his chest,  
Knowing he had done his best.  
He hiccupped blood and drew a breath,  
And died upon the bloodied floor,  
His body broken, his spirit torn.  
  
"Is that it?" she asked when she reached the end. "Ooh, what a help THAT was." Blu tossed the stone to me and headed for the steps.  
"NO! THAT'S NOT IT!" Asako zoomed from her sister and over to Blu and bonked her on the head. "THERE ARE MORE TABLETS!"  
"OW!" Blu rubbed her head then grabbed the small imp. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"  
Makoto started speaking while trying to pry her sister out of Blu's grip. "Listen! There was an ancient tribe in Termina, and one of them wrote down part of their history on a large tablet, but in fear, it was broken and hidden! You need to find the rest of the tablet to get your sword back!"  
Blu released Asako to trade her with her sister. "You had better not be lying, imp, for Link's AND Tobu-Ken's sake." Makoto quickly shook her head and was freed from Blu's grip. "Lead us there, then."  
  
Luna-Blu: OK, that chapter was FUN!  
Tobu-Ken: Oh, yeah, REAL fun...  
Luna-Blu: Shuddup, sword boy!  
Tobu-Ken: QUIT CALLING ME THAT DAMMIT!  
Luna-Blu: OK NOW REVIEW!!!!  
Guru-Guru: Hey, don't I get to say anything?  
Luna-Blu & Tobu-Ken: NO!  
Guru-Guru: Hey, this is my story, even if you're the co-author. Remember that I'm the one who controls what gets posted!  
Asako: And you won't like the kinds of things I can make him put in your mouths!  
Luna-Blu & Tobu-Ken: Grr...  
Luna-Blu: REVIEW!!!  
Guru-Guru: Don't forget, she has a flamethrower and I have a blow gun! 


	2. Day 6: The Lost Woods

Luna-Blu: Well, thanks to all who reviewed...like I asked...twice...  
Tobu-Ken: ...too many...  
Luna-Blu: SHUT UP, SWORD BOY!  
Tobu-Ken: QUIT CALLING ME THAT!  
Guru-Guru: See what I have to put up with?  
Luna-Blu and Tobu-Ken: -glare-  
Makoto: For those of you who were hoping for more of Blu's poem...  
Asako: ...forget it!  
Guru-Guru: Hey!  
Luna-Blu: -flicking the little bugger (Asako) out of sight- the other Blu and Kimiko have to find more...which wont be in this chapter...  
Guru-Guru: Nope. We're making you suffer.  
Makoto: I thought I said not to do that! And we'd better end this author's note, or you'll have more of this than you will of the story!  
Guru-Guru: Fine, fine...  
Luna-Blu: That's not a bad thing.  
Guru-Guru: You seemed to think it was last time...  
  
Rebirth of the Deity  
  
Chapter 2  
Day Six: 6:45 PM  
Blu's POV  
The No Longer Uncharted Lost Woods  
  
"Lead us there, then." That was twenty minutes ago. "Kimiko? Remind me why we have to do this the hard way? Why can't we just warp there?"  
"Because, Blu. You told the fairies to show us the way, and they've never warped before."  
"I seem to remember a big hole and two VERY annoying specks popping from it," I pointed out before being hit on the head by my tiny little 'friend'.  
"SHUT UP AND MOVE IT!" Asako screamed in my VERY sensitive ear.  
"Would you two quit arguing and come on! Don't you want to get my dad and Tobu-Ken back?" Kimiko's eyes were glowing red again, and while it didn't scare me as much as it did before I became as powerful as her, it still scared me.  
"All right. Let's go. Is it much further to the next tablet?"  
"They're all in Termina," replied Makoto. "Most of them are hidden in the Stone Tower. The portion your dad explored was only the tip of the iceberg."  
"Oh, GREAT! The ONE thing Link EVER complains about from Termina, and WE have to go even FURTHER!" I pulled my ears. This wasn't happening...THIS WASN'T HAPPENING! "YOU KNOW WHAT! Teenaged girls like us SHOULDN'T have to go THROUGH THIS! WE SHOULD BE SCOPING OUT GUYS, NOT LOOKING FOR ROCKS!"  
"I agree, Blu, but the fact still remains that we are in this situation, and we have to go through with it. I want to see my dad again, and I know that for some strange reason you want to see that sword of yours again, plus there's the fact that some sort of evil is in my dad and is after the world or something, and we're the only two who can do anything about it, so get used to it! I know that this is more than anybody even twice our age should have to deal with, but if we screw this up, we lose our dad, your sword, and probably a hell of a lot more than that, and..." She started sobbing.  
"KIMIKO!" I rushed up to her, Asako holding onto my collar to keep up. I pulled her into a hug to calm her down. "Shh, Link and Tobu-Ken will be fine. If we can take on the Sacred Realm and take on Ganondorf, we can find some friggin stones. We will get them back, I promise." She looked at me and nodded, moving away to wipe her eyes on her sleeve. I could see Asako gagging herself out of the corner of my eye. I flicked her off of my shoulder. Makoto giggled to herself as her 'sensitive' sister went flying.  
"Thanks. I feel a lot better now. Makoto?"  
"Yes?"  
"Are we gonna run into any more stone tablets between here and the Stone Tower?"  
"The clan was known to travel to Great Bay after...the goings on...so our best guess is there if we don't want to go to Stone Tower first." Makoto thought for a moment, resting on Kimiko's shoulder. Asako returned to mine in time for her conclusion. "BUT we need horses to get in and out of Great Bay if we can't find any warps."  
I sighed. "We are screwed."  
Asako nodded, "Right into the ground."  
"Actually, there's another portal from Hyrule to Termina. It leads straight from the Lost Woods to the Woods of Mystery. Many people have actually ventured from Hyrule to Termina or vice-versa, and they never knew it. Once we get to the Woods of Mystery, you can either take a short walk north, or warp to the owl statue on Milk Road." Mine and Kimiko's response didn't take long.  
"WARP," we both said at the same time.  
"NO WAY!" Asako started buzzing madly. "NUH-UH! THERE IS NOOOOOO WAY I AM FLYING THROUGH ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE THINGS! I PLAN TO KEEP MY LUNCH THIS WEEK, OKAY?!"  
"Oh yes, you are!" I snatched the annoyance off my shoulder and held her two inches away from my face. "I'm not walking any further than I have to when I'm this tired. Especially after I was killed and brought back to life earlier this morning. You're going, or Kimiko and I are gonna find out what roasted fairy tastes like!"  
Asako squirmed in my grip. "LEGGO OF ME YOU STUPID- hey, what the hell are you anyway?" I glared at her.  
"I'm a fox demon," I said, bringing her to eye level. I grinned, showing off my sharp canines. She gulped.  
"Be nice to your fairy, Blu." Kimiko giggled slightly.  
  
Luna-Blu: Well, there it is.  
Tobu-Ken: I feel so left out...  
Luna-Blu: Why are YOU here?   
Tobu-Ken: Link took five.  
Luna-Blu: I see.  
Guru-Guru: Why is it that I can never get in here early on?  
Asako: It's because you're too slow.  
Luna-Blu: Yup.   
Guru-Guru: That hurts.  
Luna-Blu: You want a hug?  
Guru-Guru: EEK! *runs around in circles*  
Tobu-Ken: Baby want his bottle?  
Guru-Guru: Remember the time I turned you into a chicken?  
Luna-Blu: I think if you all review he will stop running in circles.  
Tobu-Ken: That is not fair.  
Guru-Guru: Umm, I already stopped...  
Luna-Blu: Well, there IS more then ONE way to get you running in circles.  
Guru-Guru: Don't even think about it, or I'll write you out of the story.  
Asako: Your readers would kill you.  
Guru-Guru: Shut up! I'm trying to maintain my illusions of power!  
Luna-Blu: It's really cool being a co-writer AND a main character! SO REVIEW OR GURU WILL WRITE ME OUT! WAAAA!  
Tobu-Ken: He will not.  
Luna-Blu: Shut up... 


	3. Day 7: Rude Awakenings and Embarrassing ...

Guru-Guru: Yep. The fairies are annoying. Just like the real versions...  
Makoto and Asako: HEY!  
Guru-Guru: Okay, just Asako.  
Asako: Thank you. I try my best.  
Luna-Blu: Yup.  
Guru-Guru: Not much else to say here. What do you say we get on with the story?  
Luna-Blu: Aww...fine...  
Guru-Guru: Well, what would you have said?  
Luna-Blu: How much I have loved working with you. ^^   
Guru-Guru: Aww... How sweet.  
Asako: *gag*  
Luna-Blu: Bite me, buggy.  
  
Addendum: In response to Dez384, I'm surprised that as a MegaTokyo reader (I could tell by the quote) you would ask about those names. Makoto was one of their old servers, and Asako is one of Yuki's friends. If you read my profile, you'll see that Makoto is also the name of my shoulder angel, and Asako is my shoulder devil. Therefore, I was going to get them in here either way. That's why both the horses (who don't exist in this storyline) and the fairies have the same names.  
  
Rebirth of the Deity  
  
Chapter 3  
Day Seven: 7:00 AM  
Kimiko's POV  
Romani Ranch  
  
"Blu? Blu? Blu! WAKE UP, STUPID!"  
"I'M NOT STUPID! SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Blu rolled over and started snoring again. Stupid lazy fox...  
"Fine. I guess we'll let my dad melt Tobu-Ken into wine goblets or something..."  
Blu jumped out of bed and got dressed faster than I thought...demonly possible. As she was pulling her boot on while hopping to the door, she called to me. "Yo, aren't you dressed yet?" I looked down at my sleep wear. She grinned as she opened the door, boot in place. I guess she wasn't expecting to turn and walk out the door, and into me, fully dressed. "HOLY SHIT!!" I laughed as Blu fell over in surprise. "GIVE ME A FRIGGIN HEART ATTACK! I WOULD LIKE TO STAY ALIVE FOR ONE MORE DAY, THANKS!"  
"Chill. I didn't mean to scare you that bad," I said, helping her up.   
"How did you do that anyway?"  
"I just magically got dressed and teleported out here."  
Blu nodded. "I see..." I was about to ask her something, but her tail tripped me from behind. "HAHAHAHA- WHOA!" I grabbed her leg and the two of us laughed together on the floor.  
"Ahem." Makoto flew out of the room, followed by Asako. "Shouldn't you girls be getting outside and getting your horses?"  
"Yeah. I guess you're right. Hey, should I bring Epona here from Hyrule?" I asked.  
"No way. That horse hates me." Blu shook her head. "Do I have to remind you of the 'Good Girl' incident?" I shook my head 'no', but Asako decided to jump in.  
"OH! DO TELL!" Asako flew up and sat on my shoulder, seeing as she was still a little scared of Blu. "I HAVE TO KNOW!"  
"I don't wanna go through that again. Since I know we'll get no peace otherwise, why don't you tell her, Kimiko?"  
"All right. Blu was 13 or so and decided she wanted to bribe a ride out of my dad's horse, Epona. She walked up to her, and was like, 'Come here, good girl...want a carrot? Huh? You want the... YEEEEEEEEEEOWCH!'" I couldn't take it anymore. I fell down, laughing my ass off. Of course, though it made Blu totally pissed at us, Asako soon joined me with the rolling and laughing off of the asses. Blu looked down at us and snarled.  
"It's not THAT funny," she mumbled as she headed downstairs. I just laughed louder.  
"Yeah, it's funny, but we've got to get going!" exclaimed Makoto. Wow. I'd almost say she was worse than Navi...  
"Aww, come on. We all just woke up!" Asako shook her head. "It's too early!"  
"Do you want me to start telling embarrassing stories about YOUR past?" Asako gave a yelp and started tugging on my clothes to get me downstairs. By the time I got there, Blu was already outside, on a horse of her liking, riding around while waiting for me to come out.  
"Took you long enough!"  
"Good morning, Kimiko. Did you sleep well?" Not only did Romani look like my mom, she acted just like her, too.  
"Yeah. Thanks for letting us stay here last night."  
"Anything for Link and Malon's daughters. Now, pick any horse you like." Blu rode up to me and hopped from her 'ride'.  
"Choose one and let's get moving! I want to work on my tan."  
  
Guru-Guru: Yeah, like she's gonna have time for a tan...  
Luna-Blu: And why the hell not?  
Tobu-Ken: FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT GAY!  
Luna-Blu: Where the hell did THAT come from?  
Guru-Guru: Umm, the readers never knew that anybody ever thought you were gay...  
Tobu-Ken: I blame all of Blu's friends.  
Guru-Guru: That hurts.  
Makoto: Badly.  
Luna-Blu: I think he meant T9 and El Hustino.  
Luna-Blu: Who are once again in an author's note.  
Guru-Guru: He said 'all'.  
Luna-Blu: He's a sword, give him a break.  
Luna-Blu: Well, REVIEW!  
  
Notice: Story Makoto/Asako and author's note Makoto/Asako are about as much the same as Blu the character and Blu the author are. They act the same, but they're completely different entities. Mostly. 


	4. Day 7: Tanless and Tripping

Guru-Guru: I'd like to apologize for the rating mishap...  
Asako: What rating mishap?  
Luna-Blu: On an unrelated subject, the clerk in the Kokiri Forest shop doesn't look much like a ten year old.  
Tobu-Ken: I am surrounded...   
Luna-Blu: You just sounded so depressed.  
Guru-Guru: I'm confused. Let's just start this before it gets worse.  
Luna-Blu: And now our readers can go and check it out themselves, for like fun and stuff.  
Tobu-Ken: ...cook-ays   
Makoto: No inside jokes, please.  
  
Rebirth of the Deity  
  
Chapter 4  
Day Seven: 9:00 AM  
Blu's POV  
Great Bay  
  
"Sweet Din that was long!" I shook my head. "Didn't help much when the stupid horse didn't go over the wall." Kimiko nodded, picking up some sand to run through her hands. "Damn...it's so hot here."  
"Or course it's hot." I shot a glare to Asako, who was still clinging to Kimiko. "It's a beach, stupid."  
"Stop it you two." Makoto sat up on Kimiko's head. My ears perked. Why should I listen to KIMIKO'S fairy, anyway? "We should start looking."  
"Make me, buuuuuuuug!" I tripped on something. "Damn rock." I stared at the stone I tripped over and it exploded.  
"You really need to control your temp... Hey, look! It's more of the tablet!" Kimiko ran over and picked up a shard of the stone. It fit together and fused with the other piece we had.  
"Whoa!" I stepped back as the two joined. After the flash, I smirked at Kimiko. "What was that about my temper?"  
She snorted out a reply. "I doubt you even knew you could do that."  
"You're right, I didn't."  
"JUST READ THE DAMN ROCK!" Makoto yelled at us. Kimiko and I blinked in unison. That's more of something Asako would do. Kimiko handed me the tablet, but I threw it back at her.  
"No way, I already read one of those things, you go."  
"Fine, whatever." She picked up the tablet, and as she started to read, the sky darkened...  
  
With their leader slain, Majora,  
Radiating an evil aura,  
Used his power to stop the village,  
Seized the swords and froze the pillage,  
Silenced the spears and the blood spillage,  
So they would crown him their new lord  
and they would sing his praise accord.  
  
But though the slaughter had been ceased,  
Majora's power soon increased  
Using his dark magic, he arose,  
The dead knight leader to his toes,  
But the leader still saw them as foes,  
And fled to the Hyrulian shores.  
Where his child would soon be born.  
  
But on his Travel he found a relic   
That would grant any wish you'd tell it.  
Majora tempted him with power  
That would make all others cower,  
And in a flash of cosmic shower,  
Evil tainted him to the core,  
And he returned to his clan once more.  
  
When she stopped, I blinked. Asako pointed to the now clearing sky. "Nice special effects." I giggled, but Kimiko and Makoto didn't see the humor. Their loss.  
"You two really need to grow...ow, my head." Kimiko suddenly dropped to her knees, holding her head. I rushed to her side. "W-what's happening?" She grabbed on to me, a little tighter then needed, and began to shake. Her eyes glazed over and she began to scream. Both fairies went flying as the pitch lowered, almost sounding like it was Link. I would have run then too, if her nails weren't digging into my arm. Sweet Din, what lungs. As the shriek died off, her eyes returned to normal. She blinked and looked at me. "What just happened, and why is your hair like that?" She pointed to my hair, which was now windblown. I blinked. So did the fairies.  
"Nothing happened."  
  
Guru-Guru: Nice one, Blu.  
Luna-Blu: Wha? -was zoning- Oh, thanks.  
Tobu-Ken: Sweet Nayru...  
Guru-Guru: I'm glad I decided to make you co-author. This has been more fun, I think, and I'm sure the readers are liking it.  
Luna-Blu: God, I hope so.  
Goddesses: Ahem...  
Luna-Blu: ...desses   
Goddesses: Thank you.  
Guru-Guru: The readers had better be liking it. I'd hate to get a flame from someone like The Mystery Cow.  
Luna-Blu: I hope not. WATCH OUT FOR HIM PEEPS! HE MAY LIKE MY STUFF BUT HE SURE AS HELL WILL CUSS YOU OUT!  
Makoto: I thought I said no inside jokes...  
Tobu-Ken: Yeah...  
Guru-Guru: Fine, everyone look at the reviews for Link's Talk Show by hero*o*donuts. There's a cow out there who's going to die if HOD ever finds out who it is...  
  
Disclaimer: The aforementioned reviews are rated R. 


	5. The Prisoner

Guru-Guru: Here we go again...  
Luna-Blu: I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER!  
Luna-Blu: ...  
Luna-Blu: Where the hell is Tobu-Ken?  
Guru-Guru: Don't you remember? That's why you've been waiting for this chapter...  
Luna-Blu: -blink- Right, I just miss his ranting and grammar checks...  
Guru-Guru: That's what I'm here for.  
Luna-Blu: ON WIT DA SHOW!  
Guru-Guru: Okay!  
  
Note: Enjoy this special treat of third person writing. It's the first and most likely last time since Father of Time, chapter 3 that you'll get to see it.  
  
Rebirth of the Deity  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A rat scurried in zigzags across the damp stone floor of a dungeon. Its surroundings became lighter as it neared a small lantern placed near a young man. Knees on the floor, arms raised by the chains holding him, he sat there, unconscious, until the now blinded rat bumped into his soaked leg. He woke up with a start and uttered a yelp as the rodent scrambled into a dark corner. He didn't stand for a while. Instead, he took in the dungeon for what was, for him, the first time. Finally, assured he was no longer with his friends, he wobbled to his feet after a couple of tries. He studied his hands for a few minutes, almost counting each finger. The candle set into the wall danced over his icy blue orbs. Sweat began to mat his golden hair closer to his head. His sapphire eyes shifted from one side of the large and dark room. He tried to speak but could only produce grunts.  
"Oh. So you're awake." The young man couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from or who it belonged to. He could only tell that it was soft, but forceful. "You can't imagine how long I've been waiting for this."  
Somehow, the young man found his voice. "W-where a-am I?" His voice was handsome but also cracking under fear. The disembodied voice let out a sickening cackle that made him flinch. He pressed his back closer to the wall, hoping it would make him disappear, but the howl of laughter still filled the dungeon.  
"YOU AMUSE ME!" the voice shrieked. "How can one of the bravest I know become a coward over night?!" The man pulled away from the cold stone and peered deeper into the darkness, trying to locate the thing addressing him. His eyes strained, but because of the darkness coating everything more then five feet in front of him, he couldn't even make out a silhouette.  
"Wh-who are you?" He was deeply afraid by now. He didn't know of anybody alive who would hold him captive.  
"You may not remember me, but I've known you for centuries. I know you by many names, but you only know one... What was it that Fox demon called you? Oh, that's right... Tobu-Ken..."  
  
Guru-Guru: I love your talent for writing plot twists.  
Luna-Blu: AHA! I BET YOU THOUGHT IT WAS LINK, RIGHT?!  
Guru-Guru: That was the plan, and I think it worked out rather well...  
Tobu-Ken: I loathe you all...  
Guru-Guru: We're going to have to call Tobu-Ken by his new name, now.  
Luna-Blu: Which is...  
Luna-Blu: ...wait for it...  
Luna-Blu: ...wait for it...  
All: TK!  
Guru-Guru: Oh, how original...  
TK: That it is... I feel so loved...not.  
Luna-Blu: Well, now I can hug you and not get cut! -hug-  
TK: -blush-  
Guru-Guru: Welcome to the club, pal.  
TK: I like being hugged!  
Guru-Guru: I repeat, welcome to the club.  
Luna-Blu: -lets go and scoots away-  
Asako: Whatever, now let's wrap this thing up!  
Luna-Blu: Review! 


	6. Day 7: Dearest Sister

Guru-Guru: This is supposed to be fun, not forced!  
Luna-Blu: Shut up, the readers love us! WASN'T THAT LAST CHAPTER A COOL ONE?!  
TK: Calm down.  
Luna-Blu: Shut up, sword boy.  
TK: I'M NOT A SWORD, DAMMIT!   
Luna-Blu: Hence the 'boy'.  
Guru-Guru: I'm not in the mood for this right now, let's just start.  
  
Rebirth of the Deity  
  
Chapter 6  
Day Seven: 10:00 PM  
Asako's POV  
Marine Research Lab  
  
"What do you think that was?" Makoto and I were talking to (yes, talking to, not yelling at) each other while the girls slept. We would have been sleeping too, but the best kept secret of fairies is that we get most of our sleep by taking short naps under hats or in packs.  
"Like I know..." I shook my head. "I can deal with mages, time warps, place warps, I can even stand that beast..." I gestured to the slumbering...thing...called Blu. "I was stuck with, but possessed, screaming girls is where I draw the line!"  
"I wouldn't say possessed..." I glared at my sister. She just shrugged it off.  
"What would you call it, then?" I asked her. "The girl fell to her knees, her eyes glazed over AND a guy's voice shot out of her. What ELSE would i-?" Makoto slapped a hand over my mouth.  
"Shh...not so loud!" I licked her hand and she pulled it away.  
"I'm sorry, but what do you expect? There's something freaky going on here. Farore never said anything about this."  
Makoto didn't pay any attention to what I had just said. She was still a little sickened by the fact that my slobber was covering her palm. "E-eww! Gross!!!!"  
"Oh, get over it, sis. Besides, I didn't get that much spit on you. If it bugs you that much, wipe it on my pants, or even better, Blu's pants."  
"Nice, Asako. Very nice. Anyway, you're right. Farore didn't say anything about it. Then again, she didn't say much. All she told us was to help them find the six pieces of the slab and get to Link's master. Hell, she didn't even tell us who that was."  
"Or who the hell LINK is. Hero of Time doesn't give one much to work with."   
"Asako..."  
"'Trust the Goddesses,' you said. 'They know what they're doing!' 'I'm sure that extremely black hole is safe!' 'She has a tail for a reason!' Sweet din, we are screwed over!"  
"Asako, shut up. We're in this situation whether we like it or not. Anyway, we've been in worse situations, and you've had worse people as friends than Blu. Yes, she is a person, just as much as you, me, or Kimiko. Just think back to that Vire guy. He was a slime ball, as you realized a bit too late. Remember how hard it was to get away from him?"  
I decided to tune her out. "Kimiko's a person? When didn't THAT happen? I was under the impression that she was a channeler of lost souls that want to scare the crap out of us. And by the way, Blu is a..." I bared my teeth in a pretty good impression of her, "...fox demon."  
"So what? Oh, what am I saying. You never want to give anyone a chance. Blu's lost one of her two best friends, Kimiko's lost her father, both are crying in their sleep right now, and you don't give a shit! All you care about is that Blu's different than most people and Kimiko did something freaky today. You really are heartless..."  
"Makoto..."  
"AND ANOTHER THING!" Dammit, she was on a roll. "You were so MEAN when we got here! That wasn't nice about what you said to the owner of this place." I glared at her.  
"YOU were the one who pointed and screamed 'HOLY SHIT!' when we opened the door, NOT me."  
"Oh...right... But who cares about that? That was just a reflex. You go out of your way to be hateful to people who need you. I'm surprised you haven't already pushed me away."  
"Makoto, you're my sister. We're stuck for life, as we've demonstrated so many times before. You of all people should know that I'm not as heartless as you're making me sound."  
"Then give the girls a chance. Especially Blu. She's had a rough life, and you haven't exactly been trying to make it better."  
I snorted and turned away. "She is a total b-" I would have finished my profanity but a large hand wrapped around me. "AHH!"  
"For the love of Farore, shut up! Goddesses, you two are LOUD!" Blu stifled a yawn. I looked to her other hand. Sure enough, Makoto's head was peeking out of her fist. "Oh, and Makoto, I don't need pity." Blu then chucked my sister to the pillow she should have been sleeping on and turned to me. "And you..." I gulped. "I can live with."  
  
Guru-Guru: You sure have talent for ending chapters.  
Luna-Blu: Really? Gee, thanks, Guru.  
TK: AHH! MUSHY MOMENT! MUST PREVENT! -hits Blu over the head with a bat-   
Luna-Blu: @.@ -is knocked out-   
Guru-Guru: Do you want me to feed you to Jethro Vangoughderfassenson?  
TK: Isn't that the dude who is a talking shit?  
Guru-Guru: Hey, Blu and I happen to agree with him.  
TK: ... -looks down at the knocked out Blu- Fine, I'll say it -turns back to readers- REVIEW! 


	7. Day 8: Spoiled Shopping

Guru-Guru: Okay, now that we've established that Blu is 100% female...  
Luna-Blu: If only we could post our e-mail conversations for you all...   
TK: Consider yourselves lucky.  
Asako: Very lucky.  
Makoto: I'm lucky too. If they saw all that, they'd think I was slacking on the job.  
Luna-Blu: I think they understand that they're lucky.  
Guru-Guru: Uh-huh. So, what're we gonna do next?  
Luna-Blu: I dunno. Asako and I are on good terms... TK is chained to a wall  
TK: -glares-  
Luna-Blu: ...Kimiko is channeling dudes and I am having poet's block with the damn tablets.  
Guru-Guru: We're screwed.  
TK: translation; we are all screwed over   
Guru-Guru: GAH!  
All: AHH! NOW THEM?!  
Luna-Blu: Whew, wasn't me this time...  
Guru-Guru: If only the readers knew how often that happens...  
Makoto: Get on with it!  
  
Rebirth of the Deity  
  
Chapter 7  
Day Eight: 8:00 AM  
Kimiko's POV  
Clock Town  
  
"FINALLY!" I pulled Blu behind me as the two of us ran up and down Clock Town. I had been waiting for a shopping spree ever since we killed Ganondorf. This is what dreams are made of!  
"I CAN'T BELEIVE WE ARE SHOPPING!" Asako complained as she hung to Blu's collar. When did THEY get so buddy-buddy?  
"I KNOW! Can't we just rest?!" Blu snorted as we stopped in front of another shop. She glanced at the sign. "Great, more shoes."  
"Oh, come on. This is going to be the last..." I never finished my thought, because as we walked into the shop, we saw the owner moving all his inventory into the basement.  
"It's not safe, girls! It's not safe! Smoke is coming from the Stone Tower, just like it did seventeen years ago! That was when the Fierce Deity attacked us! Get somewhere safe!"  
"Kimiko? Back away slowly..." As Blu and I backed out of the shop, we saw him. My dad, or whatever he was now, was standing on top of the Clock Tower, looking for something. Most people wouldn't have cared, if he hadn't been blowing up buildings that were blocking his line of sight...  
"Who the hell is THAT?!" the two fairies asked in unison.  
"Th-That would be..." my voice failed as he turned from his destruction.  
"Her dad," Blu quickly finished.  
"What should we do, Blu? Do we fight him or do we hide?"  
"Kimiko, we don't know what he's looking for. What if he doesn't find it? He'll leave Clock Town in ruins!"  
"Wait, I've got a plan... Can you create and control a doppelganger of yourself?"  
Asako turned to her partner then back to me. "Well? Can you?"  
Blu shrugged. "I don't know." We all got in her face.  
"JUST TRY IT, WILL YAH?!"  
"Fine, fine, just keep it down and give me a second!"  
Blu turned away and started to fiddle with something. The fairies and I both exchanged confused glances. When she finally turned around, Blu held out a crudely made doll for us all to see. "Is that it?"  
Blu shock her head. "Of course that's not it!" She then removed a leaf from her pocket and placed it on the dolls head...or what was supposed to be the head. There a flash followed by a yawn. When the light dimmed, there stood two Blus, grinning stupidly. "Told you!" they chimed in unison.  
"Well, that works if you wanna do it the hard way." I squeezed my eyes closed tightly and opened them to see myself. Both Blus just gaped at us.  
"You....I just....we....you did....AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHH!!!!" the twin foxes jumps on the two of us and started to strangle us. The fairies looked on, just staring as we rolled on the ground, now giggling. Quite stupid, really. A place was going up in flames and we were messing around. Go figure.  
After the moment of insanity died off, what the doppelgangers walked out into the main view of what was once my father. The real Blu and I grinned at each other and went back to controlling our counterparts.  
"Aha, there you are, chosen one. My master will be pleased..." The deity, for that's what he was now, swooped down at 'me' and tried to catch me, but my copy had the same powers as me and I teleported her back behind him.  
"Well, I guess we know what he wants now, don't we, Kimiko?"  
"But why does he want me?"  
"I don't know, but we have to get rid of him so we can help rebuild Clock Town and get to the Stone Tower."  
"I've got an idea." Blu leaned closer, and a wicked grin spread on her face as she heard what I was thinking.  
"You know, I've always wanted to see that happen to you..." I punched her on the arm before turning to my plan. The deity lunged for 'me' again, and 'I' teleported, coming back in just the wrong place. Blu, who had given up on her doppelganger and left it in front of the Clock Tower as a doll, made the rocks above 'me' fall, knocking my clone out cold. I let go of her, leaving a copy of me in a coma for my dad to take back to his master, whoever it was.  
  
Guru-Guru: Figures we only get as far as "Great, more shoes," before Blu gets offline for the last time before her mom leaves...  
Asako: You know you wrote that on Tuesday, back when that was all you two had, and you two finally finished the chapter on Sunday...  
Guru-Guru: So? I'm being prepared. The following is the rest of the authors' notes, written AFTER the chapter was completed, unlike this hunk o' text...  
  
Luna-Blu: LITTLE GREEN DUDES!  
Guru-Guru: We still don't know what THAT one's about...  
TK: Another reason you all should be glad we do not post our IM conversations...  
Luna-Blu: SORRY ALL!  
Guru-Guru: Blu, I think the readers want to know why they didn't get a new chapter for a week.  
Luna-Blu: MY BAD!  
TK: Don't you mean your mom's bad?  
Luna-Blu: -ignoring TK- THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FUNNY!  
TK: I COME BACK!  
All: YAY!...We think...  
TK: -face plant-  
Guru-Guru: Sure, just leave the readers with no explanation...  
Luna-Blu: Okay, I will! REVIEW! 


	8. The Captors

Luna-Blu: Well, I think TK has an announcement for...who again?  
TK: My fangirls.  
Luna-Blu: Girl. Fan GIRL.  
Guru-Guru: Don't start multiplying them in your head...  
TK: Fine, fan GIRL, anyway, if anyone wants to see my hot bod...  
All: -raise eye brows-  
Luna-Blu: You look like Link without any body. YOU'RE A STICK!  
TK: AM NOT!  
Asako: Not much of an improvement from being a sword...  
Luna-Blu: Before we scare any more people we'd better start... -drools over Oni-Link some more-  
TK: quit doing that!  
  
Rebirth of the Deity  
  
Chapter 8  
TK's POV  
  
"So you're saying that this is the chosen one I asked for." I came to for the fifth time to hear the voice again. That was how I had begun marking time. By how many times I passed out and came to. "You're saying that this is the chosen descendent of the legendary one, and the key I want."  
"Yes, master." I saw three faint figures in the blackness. One was concealed and less muscular than I would have expected. The other two were the new Link and...Kimiko? Yes, that was definitely her limp form.  
"Imbecile! You brought me a fake!" The shadowed figure slit Kimiko's throat, and Kimiko vanished. "That was a copy! A doppelganger!"  
"B-but m-master..."  
"YOU IDIOT!" A loud slap echoed through the dungeon that had become my home. I found myself laughing at the howl of pain that followed. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID! IT WAS SIMPLE! GET THE KEY! GET BACK HERE! SIMPLE!" Another whack rang from the shadows.  
Link...or whatever he was now...stepped from the shadows with four long scrapes running down his left cheek. The scars didn't look very healthy from what I could make out in this light. "Did it hurt?" I asked him, being my normal, cocky self. He growled at me.   
"Shut up, sword."  
"I'm not a sword anymore. In fact, why don't you tell me why I'm not a sword anymore?"  
"Why should I tell you anything?"  
"Why shouldn't you?"  
"I have my reasons."  
"And those are...?"  
"I can't tell you my reasons for not telling you without telling you what I'm not... Stop it!"  
"Aww...Uncle Linky...why won't you tell me?"  
"Why are you calling me that?"  
"Don't tell me you can't remember your own name!"  
"Both of you, shut up!" Another figure began to appear in the shadows, but stopped before I could make out their face.  
"At once master."  
"What did I SAY!?" Link fell to his knees, bowing to an unseen master. This was getting annoying.  
"HEY YOU!" I stood from the stone floor and pointed as best I could at my unseen captor. "If you're so powerful, why don't you come out of the shadows? Huh? If you're all high and mighty, why do you hide in the dark?"  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Link stood on one knee and was about to slap me across the face when another hand did it for him. The pain, seeing as it was a new experience for me, sent me back to the wall. My feet hit the small lantern, causing it to fall over. "Let's leave the lantern out for a while. Maybe that will teach him something." As the cold voice spoke, it got quieter, meaning that Link and the shadow were leaving me with only my thoughts.  
"Way to go, sword boy..."  
  
TK: I don't act like that.  
Guru-Guru: Liar.  
Luna-Blu: Yessh you do.  
TK: DO NOT!  
Luna-Blu: I THINK I WOULD KNOW!  
TK: YOU DON'T KNOW SQUAT!  
Makoto: CHILDREN! BEHAVE!  
Luna-Blu: -twitch- What did you call me?  
TK: I AM SIXTEEN, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW!  
Luna-Blu: -COUGH-TWO-COUGH-  
Guru-Guru: You'll both stop right there if you know what's good for you. Or we'll have a repeat of the omake chapter...  
Both: NO! WE'LL BE GOOD! -under breath- for now...  
Guru-Guru: I HEARD THAT!  
TK: IF ANY OF MY FAN GIRLS...  
Luna-Blu: -COUGH-GIRL-COUGH-   
TK:- ...WANT TO SEE ME, EMAIL BLU!   
Luna-Blu: REVIEW!  
Guru-Guru: Too much caps lock... 


	9. Day 8: Calm Down, Malon

Luna-Blu: Well, it looks like TK no longer has a fan girl...  
TK: I DO TOO!  
Luna-Blu: Okay, let's rephrase that, she doesn't KNOW she's your fan girl...  
TK: Guru and the fairies sure are quiet tonight...  
Luna-Blu: Yessh, I think they fell asleep...  
Guru-Guru: It's not my fault! I just finished dealing with a minor school crisis! Gimme a break!  
Makoto: You readers are lucky I'm even letting him do this right now.  
Asako: That's because I have a gun to her head.  
Makoto: And I'm scared.  
TK: GIMME A BREAK! GIMME A BREAK!  
Guru-Guru: Stop right there if you know what's good for you...  
  
Rebirth of the Deity  
  
Chapter 9  
Day Eight: 12:00 PM  
Malon's POV  
Lon Lon Ranch  
  
"Well, why didn't you use your powers so you could use the dummy to spy on him and find out where he was going and who his master is?" Kimiko and Blu had sent me a piece of paper that had an identical copy. She said that the two pieces tried to stay identical, so writing on one would create writing on the other.  
"Well, Mom, if we had left any sort of spell on the dummy, they could have traced it back to me, no matter where I went. Besides, we know he's in the Stone Tower, and it doesn't really matter who his master is yet. We'll find out when we have to fight him."  
"You two are NOT going to fight your father in this condition!" I scribbled and underlined.   
The handwriting that appeared next belonged Blu. "THAT THING IS NOT LINK!" The fox wrote madly across the paper. "Besides, I want my sword back!"  
I slightly laughed at the last line, I could almost hear her cursing at the man who flew off with her talking Tobu-Ken. "You two just need to be careful!"  
"Aren't we always, Mom? I mean, we just spent a week getting the Triforce back. I'm even holding the Triforce of Courage right now!" Kimiko scrawled. Who taught these girls to write? Oh, yeah. Me.  
"And that's all the more reason to be careful. Sometimes you can do stupid things if you're too brave."  
"Don't worry about it, Malon," came Blu's Cucco scratch. "She's got me to straighten her out. I'm chicken enough to balance things!"  
"Well, I hope to see you two and your father and sword in a short while." I paused, looking over my last passage and the ones before it. "And when you two return, you are getting penmanship lessons."  
Kimiko cleared the paper, and I put it away until the next time we were supposed to talk. I walked outside to check on the horses and almost walked right into a huge owl. "Shoo!"  
"Now, is that any way to treat a friend of your husband's?" I almost freaked out when the owl talked until I remembered something.  
"You must be Kaepora Gaebora. Link told me about you. You're the one who directed him to take that damn gauntlet in the first place."  
"That may be, but if I hadn't, you would be Hyrule's queen right now."  
"Don't remind me..." I said under my breath. The owl cocked his head. "I don't see why you would be here now, my husband and daughters are away, looking for the other, strangely enough."  
"I'm here because the goddesses sent me here. Tell me, why do you think I told Link to take the gauntlet if I knew that this would be the end result, over 20 years later?"  
"I...I don't know."  
"Because it was fate. You heard the Fierce Deity legend, as incorrect and incomplete as it may be, so you knew that Link was fated to find it. Fate is a force more powerful than the goddesses. The situation your family is finding itself in was set up thousands of years ago, back when the Fierce Deity was a mortal going off to war. Even you and Zelda making that wish was a part of it. There was no way other than that gauntlet to reverse the wish, therefore it was the means for Link to find it. Why, the disaster that occurred during the honeymoon was even part of it. Now, as we approach the end, I must ask you to do one thing. Believe. Goodbye." With that, Kaepora Gaebora left the ranch, flying off to wherever it is he lived.  
I felt a slight rage building in me as that annoying bird flew off. "COULD YOU BE ANY MORE VAGUE?! FOR THE SAKE OF DIN!" I think I hate that beast.  
  
Luna-Blu: Well...It's like 1:45 here...BUT I STILL LOVE WRITING!  
Guru-Guru: And I can say the same at 12:45!  
TK: I want to sleep. Blu-chan, can we sleep?  
Makoto & Asako: *snore*  
Luna-Blu: Aww, TK, I have other fics to read!  
TK: ...  
Luna-Blu: Guys?  
Luna-Blu: GUYS?  
Luna-Blu: FINE! REVIEW!  
Guru-Guru: *passes out* 


	10. Day 8: Why I Hate Temples

Guru-Guru: This is gonna start as one of my more traditional author's notes, since Blu isn't here yet. Yes, the paper thing is similar to an IM conversation, but I actually came up with the idea by combining two elements from Harry Potter. The first is Tom Riddle's diary and the way that it writes back at you. The second is the DA galleons. The ones that all change to imitate the original. Kudos to anyone who thought of that before reading it.  
Announcer Guy: We now return you to your regularly scheduled insanity.  
Luna-Blu: Is that my cue?  
Announcer Guy: Yes.  
Luna-Blu: Umm...LINE!  
Guru-Guru: Don't look at me...  
TK: -reads off of a script- Luna-Blu: Hi, all you Zelda lovers you, ready for another chapter of fun, fun, fun?!  
Luna-Blu: I am not saying that.  
Asako: *whispers*  
Luna-Blu: My farts smell like...WAIT A SECOND! DAMMIT, ASAKO!  
TK: Okay, works for me. -throws the script in random direction, hitting Asako-  
Guru-Guru: Okay... Let's just get on with it, shall we?  
  
Rebirth of the Deity  
  
Chapter 10  
Day Eight: 2:00 PM  
Blu's POV  
South Clock Town  
  
"A little to the left...no more...right…right...NO! YOUR OTHER RIGHT! Come on...little more...right about...more to the left..."   
Asako dropped her half of the sign, making her sister flutter even faster. "MAKE UP YOUR DAMN MIND!"   
"Fine, fine...just put it right above the doorway." Both the fairies glared at me, seeing as I had them on the other side of the roof. "Well? I made up my mind, now move!"   
"BLU! I NEED YOUR HELP WITH THIS BOULDER!" I turned in the direction of the shout.   
"Kimiko! Why would there be a boulder in the middle of..." I walked over and right into a very large rock. "...town."  
"Did you forget what the Fierce Deity did to this place not even 10 minutes ago? By the way, you're supposed to be reconstructing it exactly the way it was before using your powers, not ordering fairies to move signs how you like them."  
"The Fierce Deity? Kimiko, that was your dad..."  
"Yeah, I know, but it's easier to call him that. Besides, he might as well be the Fierce Deity. From what I understand, the same thing that made him the way he is made the deity the way he was."  
For a second I thought about the poem carved into the tablets. It made me shudder. "I just don't get how that dude gave up his life and then is tempted right then and there!"   
"You know, there could be a timeframe in that story none of us know about." I turned to Makoto.  
"So? He still was dumb, but not dumber than his town! They killed each other for no reason!"  
"There WAS a reason, dummy, it's just not listed in the text!"  
"They were still dumb!"  
"You do realize that there's no way that the gauntlet could possibly be good, don't you? Think about the way it always creates a side effect. Think about the near limitless power inside of it! The evil in that gauntlet is why they were fighting!"  
I was about to say something, mouth hanging open and everything, but I decided I'd better not. If something can corrupt Link, THE Link, it had to be pure evil. Instead, I turned to the rock, which disappeared in a matter of seconds. Thank you, Kitsune!  
"Thanks for doing something constructive. Well, I guess that's the last of iiiiiiiiiiiit!" That's when the ground underneath us gave way. The fairies followed just before the hole that swallowed us closed.  
"Where are we?"  
"Well, if you look at those bars behind us that lead to a waterwheel, and considering where we are, plus my dad's stories, I'd say we're in the Clock Town Temple?"  
My eyebrow twitched. "...temple?" Kimiko nodded. I turned to the now covered ceiling. "Why, Goddesses, DO YOU WISH TO TORTURE US SO?!"  
"Damn," Asako addressed Kimiko, "Is she ALWAYS such a drama queen?" Kimiko, of course, nodded again in reply.  
"I AM JUST SICK AND TIRED OF THE TEMPLE THING! HOW ABOUT MAKING SOMETHING THAT YOU CAN'T GET LOST FOR HOURS IN!"  
"You could get lost for hours in a closet, now come on." I glared at Kimiko who just flashed a satisfied smile.  
  
Day Eight: 2:00 PM, Two Hours Later  
Kimiko's POV  
Clock Town Temple  
  
I'd have thought my watch was broken if my dad hadn't told me about the time standing still thing that exists in the clock tower. And when you're with Blu, time standing still is NOT a good thing. "I'm bored." "Are we there yet?" "I have to go to the bathroom!" Wouldn't you know it, we came across a Rubik's Cube (not that Blu's smart enough to do one), a "You Are Here" map, and a bathroom...  
As Blu ran for the bathroom, after blowing up what she called 'the cube from Hell', I checked out the 'You Are Here' map, which really came from a chest like any other. Both of the fairies sat on my shoulders, seeing as neither wanted to know what our fair demon does with her bathroom time. While Makoto read over, well FROM my shoulder really, her sister seemed very infixed on the pile of ash what was once a Rubik's Cube.  
"Why'd she blow it up?"  
"Because it was annoying me, like you're starting to do..." said Blu, emerging from the bathroom. Asako gave a yelp and hid in Blu's pack.  
"Look at this, Blu. This map says that there's another branch of the temple that my parents never explored. See? This hallway leads to the boss room, which we don't need to do, and this one leads to some sort of altar, then it comes out somewhere past there."  
"Wonderful! More ALTARS!"  
"What's her problem?" Makoto asked me.  
"Oh, nothing, she just died on one..."  
"TWICE!" Blu added. Both of the fairies seemed very disturbed that our Blu was once deceased...I mean, twice deceased...  
"Don't freak out about it too bad. I mean, she hadn't even been alive again for five hours when you met us!" That was enough to send both Makoto and Asako into the bathroom Blu had just left. Retching sounds could be heard.  
"What is THEIR problem?" Blu shot me a smile, something that I had been needing to see on one of us for a long time. We were in way over our heads.  
"Well, it's not like they should be surprised, right? I mean, it's US we're talking about here." I returned the friendly banter and the two of us waited for our...sickened companions to return from their little pit-stop.  
"Feeling better, little LIVING ones?" Blu asked in the most sickeningly sweet voice I've ever heard. I didn't even think she was capable of that.  
"Nice try, but our stomachs are already empty," replied Asako, although it looked like she might hurl again.  
"Can we get moving? That dummy will only confuse Link for so long." Makoto started pulling on my long ear. "Come on!"  
"All right, all right! The map says that the split is just ahead and it's a short walk to the exit from there."  
"I hate this place." Blu crossed her arms as she slowly followed behind. What she has with dungeons, I will never know. "Why can't people just hand you the stuff you need? Or better yet, NOT BE EVIL AND MESS WITH OUR FAMILY AND LIVES!"  
"Down girl." Blu glared at her fairy.  
"SHUT UP!" Blu flicked the fairy off my shoulder, much to the delight of her sister. "I HAVE MY OWN DAMN REASONS! NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX!"  
"Calm down, Blu. We're here. The door's just on the other side of...this...altar..." As I stepped on the altar, I started feeling dizzy. Then, out of nowhere, I started screaming in a voice that was not my own. In fact, I would have sworn it was my dad's scream...  
"Kimiko? Are you all right?" asked Blu, fairies shoved in her sensitive ears. I just shook my head. Eventually, the scream died down, leaving everyone feeling lightheaded.  
"Blu?" The last thing I saw before I passed out was her doing the same.  
  
Luna-Blu: ...  
TK: ...  
Guru-Guru: ...  
Makoto: ...  
Asako: Say something, idiots!  
Luna-Blu: Umm...no comment?  
Guru-Guru: *sneezes* Umm...sorry for our lateness?  
Asako: Whatever... Review!  
Luna-Blu: MY LINE! 


	11. Day 8: Inside My Head

Luna-Blu: I WANT THE RAMEN!  
TK: NEVER!  
Luna-Blu: THE BEEFNESS!  
TK: NEVER!  
Guru-Guru: I thought you were on the patch...  
TK: NEVER tell Blu you have ramen!  
Luna-Blu: SCREW THE PATCH! MIA! I WANT THE RAMEN!  
  
Rebirth of the Deity  
  
Chapter 11  
Day Eight: 5:00 PM  
Link's POV  
Inside Link's Head  
  
"I've been trapped in this forest for so long... I know it's only been a couple days, but it's seemed like an eternity. My only companions are the ones I bring in, but they only do what I tell them to. Now, here I am, talking to myself again. Being a prisoner in your own head sucks."  
I'd been sitting in my forest clearing for two days. Alone. So you can imagine my excitement when two things appeared that I couldn't change. I'd been trying to wake Kimiko and Blu since they had appeared the morning before, but no luck. I'd even tried screaming in Kimiko's ear as loud as I could. Nothing. Figuring it was worth another shot, I walked up to Kimiko's sleeping figure and screamed in her ear at the top of my lungs. As I began to feel out of breath, I noticed the girls starting to stir.  
  
I lowered my voice and lightly shook her. "Kimiko, come on Honey, time to get up." Kimiko rolled over, tugging at blankets that weren't there.  
"Dad...five more minutes..." I smiled as Blu also began to toss and turn like she usually did.  
"No...no more...erg...Bunnies..." The family demon let out a loud snore. I laughed, making her ears perk. She quickly sat up, rubbing her eyes over and over again. "O MY...KIMIKO GET UP!"  
Kimiko's eyes started to crack open. "Blu, we can go on one of your ramen...runs...later...DAD! But...how?"  
"I don't know. I've been stuck up here for two days, and you two showed up about half a day after I got here. You've been unconscious for a day and a half. I tried screaming to wake you up. I see it worked the second time."  
"Yeah, we heard it..." That earned Blu a glare from Kimiko.  
"Blu, is that what happened when I blacked out in the Great Bay?"  
"Yeah, but I guess I have LINK to thank for the ear bleed." I glared playfully at her. "Hey, I'm not done, Mr. Lungs, I ALSO have my new blown back hair-do, my headache meds AND a ranting fairy to thank you for!" My glare intensified. "Oh, and ONE more thing, where the hell are we?"  
"Well, you're inside my head, actually. I've been a prisoner in here ever since Majora put the Deity Spirit in control of my body. Majora has some nasty plans for TK..."  
"Majora? And who's TK?" I wished that Blu could keep that confused look of blissful ignorance.  
"I'll show you." I concentrated, and the forest around us melted to show the outside world. "This is a copy of TK's cell in the Stone Tower. We can move and see everything, but you can't touch. This is TK. The Hylian formerly known as Tobu-Ken."  
The two girls stood gaping at the young man chained to the stone wall. He bobbed his head back and forth, singing to the very annoyed Deity guarding him. "NINTY-NINE BOTTLES OF MILK ON THE WALL! NINTY-NINE BOTTLES OF MILK!"  
I watched as both Kimiko and Blu's eyes widened as they recognized his voice. "See now?"  
Blu turned to me, her hand raised pointing to the still singing former sword. "He...He..."   
"What Blu?"  
"HE STOLE MY SONG!"  
Kimiko freaked out. "DOESN'T IT SEEM STRANGE TO YOU THAT HE'S NOT A SWORD ANYMORE?!"  
"I'M JUST TRYING TO CALM MYSELF DOWN! GODDESSES! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! WHY...WHY...Why does he look like you?" She turned her gaze from TK to me, her finger in suit.  
"You can ask my master that question when you get here." The real Deity had fallen into a trance, and a new copy of him had appeared in my head. "Sorry, but visiting hours are over." He opened a purple vortex, and Kimiko and Blu were sucked out. The Deity left his trance, and I was left alone in my forest once more.  
"Jackass..."  
  
Luna-Blu: Fscking kangaroos...  
TK: Well, that made no sense...  
Luna-Blu: That's the whole point.  
Guru-Guru: Ain't randomness wonderful?  
Luna-Blu: DEATH TO ALL RABBITS, BUNNIES, AND OTHER FURRY CREATURES!   
Asako: You're furry... DIE!  
Luna-Blu: NON-DEMON! DON'T HURT ME!!!  
Just ruin my fun, then...  
TK: Well...seeing as Blu has run out of...where ever the hell we are, I will do the honors, REVIEW! 


	12. The History Doesn't Matter

Makoto: Where's Blu?  
Asako: Isn't that her, tied up in the corner?  
Makoto: No, that's the dummy you put there to try and get Guru in trouble.  
Asako: Damn.  
Guru-Guru: I bet you're all wondering why we haven't updated for a week. Yes, we are still alive, but I think Blu's at her dad's house right now. See, she decided to work on one of her other fics, then she got sick and slept for a day, so in order to hold you over until we can write together again, I'm going to write a short goddess chapter.  
Makoto: Aren't you forgetting something?  
Guru-Guru: Oh, yeah. I posted a lot more of Blu's art on the site. There's a link at the top of my profile. I suggest you check it out before you read this.  
Makoto: Much better.  
  
Rebirth of the Deity  
  
Chapter 12  
Nayru's POV  
Beyond the Sacred Realm  
  
"Let's get this all straight, shall we?" Din was ranting, as usual. "The Hero of Time has been possessed by the Fierce Deity spirit, and is under the control of Majora. Besides that, his daughter, who just happens to be one of the two most powerful mages in the history of Hyrule, now has possession of the Triforce of Courage. Her best friend's sword has been turned into a human, and Majora has some kind of strange plan for him? AND THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF THAT INFERNAL GAUNTLET?!"  
"Cool it, Din. We had no idea that the gauntlet would turn out to be evil. None of us knew about the Deity spirit that was floating around the Fierce Deity and Majora at the time. There's nothing we can do about the past, so let's focus on the present. Right now, I think our main concern is the distorted history lesson that was given in the Stock Pot Inn almost seventeen years ago. It can't be good if they thing that the Fair Deity was merely a Hylian, and she was never the Fierce Deity's wife."  
"I don't think that matters so much, Nayru." Farore stepped out of nowhere, although in a place of swirling colors like this, that was normal. "It's not as important that they know the history of the Fair Deity than it is that they know that she's possessed Majora, and the power that goes along with that."  
"Farore, Majora has been possessed by the Fair Deity for centuries; since before Majora's spirit was imprisoned in Majora's Mask. They know what Majora is capable of."  
"Nayru, Farore, would you two stop? They're going to find out anyway. Those stone tablets provide an accurate telling of the story the Happy Mask Salesman tried to tell seventeen years ago. It doesn't matter, though. The history will only confuse them more. Nothing will make sense until Majora's secret is revealed. Once Kimiko and Kitsune discover this, maybe they can amend the history books, since that's what you're so worried about. Of course, that's assuming they survive and there's anyone left to read the history books..."  
  
Guru-Guru: I'm sorry, I know that sucked. It's been a very long time since I've written for this story without Blu! Yes, you heard me right. I am working on something else. Currently, I'm trying to finish both the second part of If Things Were Different, in addition to the Link/Saria one-shot I started a few weeks ago. I know, I know. I suck at one-shots, but I think this Link/Saria fic might turn out okay, you know? Anyway, Blu will be back tomorrow, and we'll resolve the issue of what happened to Kimiko and Blu! Wow, isn't it confusing to have two Blus?  
Luna-Blu: Review! (Or at least that's what she would have said if she were here...) 


	13. Little Daggers Hurt

TK: So, Blu, YOU are doing a chapter?  
Luna-Blu: Yupp.  
TK: Aaaaaaaall by your self?  
Luna-Blu: Uh-huh.  
TK: WITHOUT Guru?  
Luna-Blu: You got it.  
TK: We are sooooo doomed.  
  
Rebirth of the Deity  
  
Chapter 13  
Fierce Deity's (Link-thingy...yeah) POV  
  
"I can not believe I got stuck babysitting."  
"How can you call me a baby?" I glared at the annoying sword in front of me. Okay, that boy was no longer a sword, but like I care. "I'm sixteen, I'll have you know!"  
"How, pray tell, can a SWORD age?"  
"WILL YOU QUIT CALLING ME THAT?!" I laughed at his strain on the chains holding him to the wall. I could stand an inch in front of his reach and do as I please, but my master would yell at me. NO one wants Master to yell. 'tis not a pretty site. OR sound. Damn these sensitive ears.   
  
TK's POV  
  
"WILL YOU QUIT CALLING ME THAT?!" Pulling on the chains holding me to the slimy wall, I reached to the beast that I once but no longer looked up to. Who ever that monster inhabiting Link's body was going DOWN!  
"Pull as you like, little dagger, but thanks to my master's good thinking, YOU CAN NOT REACH ME!" The behemoth cackled, right out of my grasp.  
"WHY YOU!" I tugged harder at the shackles rigging me to the wall behind. "IF YOU WANT TO CALL ME SOMETHING, DON'T DOWN-SIZE ME TO SUCH A LEVEL YOU GIGANTIC..."  
"SNAP!" The two of us turned to the huge chunk of wall and chain...I tugged off? No way.  
"Oh sweet Din.." I turned to the ogre and grinned.  
"If I can do that to a wall if I'm not even trying, think of what I can do to YOU!" The white eyes widened, but not in fear. "Your master shadow person is right behind me, isn't he?" The Deity nodded as a felt the hem of my rag of a collar being grabbed up.  
"The power inside of you wants out, sword. Those brats better hurry up."  
  
TK: Gee, I am strong, ain't i?  
Luna-Blu: Well, you ARE my fav original character!  
TK: Gee, thanks...WAIT! I'm your ONLY original character!  
Luna-Blu: Umm...REVIEW! -runs from confused sword-  
  
Shameless Plug from Guru-Guru: I suggest you all go to FictionPress and read A Twisted Fate by Coolies! It's really good and deserves more than one reviewer! 


	14. Day 8: Five More Minutes

Guru-Guru: So, after those two pieces of crap, I'm sure you're all happy to have us both back!  
Luna-Blu: Yup, it sure feels good to be writing at 1:40 am again. XD  
Guru-Guru: Maybe that's why you didn't notice that I called your chapter crap... Let me correct myself. After my piece of crap and Blu's decent chapter...  
Makoto: What did I say about getting all whiney like that?  
Guru-Guru: I'm sorry.  
Luna-Blu: -is picking large fox ear- Wha? You say somethin', you two?  
Both: Nothing.  
TK: Ow.  
Luna-Blu: what hell is your problem?  
TK: i sat on your bed...covered in crap...  
Luna-Blu: O.o...Okay...that was random...  
Guru-Guru: Well, let's just start...  
  
Rebirth of the Deity  
  
Chapter 14  
Day Eight: 5:30 PM  
Kimiko's POV  
Altar, Clock Town Temple  
  
"What the hell?" I heard Blu's voice, but I couldn't see her. The further down that purple vortex, the darker it got, and I couldn't see anything anymore. Without ever feeling an impact, I felt something solid behind my back. And when did my eyes close?  
"Where are we? What exactly did that damn Deity throw us into?" I blinked my eyes open to see the tiny eyes of a fairy looking back. "AAH!"  
"AAH!" Makoto and Asako screamed at the same time, but only Makoto was in clear view. From what I could tell, Blu had opened her eyes at the same time, sending her little partner flying backwards as well. Almost as if by some connected string, Blu and I both shot up to exchange glances.  
"And what is THAT supposed to mean?" Blu exclaimed as she sat up and twisted her legs criss-cross.  
"It means, oh ye of little mind, THAT WE ARE IN DEEP SHIT!"  
"No, really, you think? Whatever. I'm getting out of here." Blu moved towards the exit, but before she could get out, she tripped on a large rock. "WHAT'S WITH ALL THE DAMN ROCKS?!"  
"Blu? Do you remember what happened the last time you tripped on a rock?"  
"Yeah? So?"  
"Blow it up."  
"Blu do this, Blu do that...jeez..." I glared at Blu, who quickly returned to the needed explosion. Of course, it only took two seconds before the next tablet was pulled from the rubble heap. "What the hell?"  
"What is it, Blu?" She handed me the tablet.  
"Look at this."  
"What the hell?"  
"Told you." The tablet was in some language I had never seen. It looked something like this.  
  
Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet,  
Consectetuer adipiscing elit.  
Proin sit amet dolor.  
Nam interdum commodo orci.  
Integer ante. Duis laoreet  
Convallis nisl. Nunc vel lectus.  
  
Proin pulvinar augue. Praesent  
Nunc tortor, placerat vitae,  
Tincidunt non, congue id, leo.  
Aenean nonummy augue id lectus.  
Aenean iaculis. Nullam ultrices.  
  
Libero a rutrum iaculis, eros  
Libero rutrum purus, ac auctor  
tellus mi at arcu. Etiam dapibus  
elit ut nulla. Duis et ante.  
Proin sapien. Nunc commodo tortor.  
  
"Umm...girls? There's something Makoto and I forgot to tell you..." If Blu had ever looked like she wanted to kill Asako, this was ten times that.  
"What is it?" she asked through gritted teeth. Pointy, gritted teeth.  
"Makoto? Why don't you tell them?"  
"Well, the historian who wrote the tablets was a bit paranoid at times, so some of it is encrypted. You'll have to translate it somehow."  
"Oh...my...GODDESSES!"  
  
Guru-Guru: So glad to have you back, Blu. This chapter made so much less sense. I thank you for that.  
Luna-Blu: -snore snore-  
TK: Well, THAT explains a lot!  
Makoto: Indeed it does. Guru here is typing in his sleep. How he can read what we're all saying and respond to is a mystery to us all.  
Guru-Guru: *snore* You don't wanna know... *snore*  
Luna-Blu: -holds up sign-   
Sign: -in big, black letters...with little chibis in the corners...O.o- REVIEW! 


	15. Day 8: We Fairies Hate Water

TK: This is Blu's sword boy. Blu can not do the authors' note right now because she is going through her old pictures.  
Luna-Blu: I CAN TOO!  
Luna-Blu: Damn, these SUCK!  
Guru-Guru: o.O  
Makoto: Don't be so hard on yourself.  
Asako: They probably do suck.  
Nayuki: Where am I?  
Guru-Guru: I'll introduce you later...  
TK: OH! WHAT MONSTROSITY DID YOU...find...  
TK: THAT'S ME!  
Asako: LMAO!  
Luna-Blu: Yeah I know, ain't that just the crappiest thing you ever did see?  
Asako: We should post some of this stuff!  
  
Rebirth of the Deity  
  
Chapter 15  
Day Eight: 5:30 PM  
Makoto's POV  
  
"YAY! FINALLY! HOT SPRINGS!"   
"Think of it Blu! That warm water-"  
"IT BETTER BE MORE THEN WARM!"  
"-pure and clean in every way-"  
"NO MORE DIRT!"  
"-all over the place-"  
"Maybe I should wash my clothes too..."  
"- little pools where we can just sit and soak-"  
"eww...DEFINITELY need to wash da clothes!"  
"-AND WE CAN TAKE A...WHERE THE HELL IS THE WATER?!"  
"Since you know there's a hot spring here, I'm assuming that Link told you it was here. Didn't he tell you how to open it?" I swear, sometimes I think those two couldn't have figured out how a bottle works if Asako and I hadn't been there. I never got an answer. Or at least not a verbal one. Kimiko just pointed at Darmani the Goron's headstone and moved her finger, and the headstone moved with it. "Well, at least you two aren't completely brain dead..."  
"I HEARD THAT!" I flinched and tried to dive for the sanctity of Kimiko's shoulder but she sent up a barrier, which I of course, went head first into.  
"Oww... Do you know anything but violence, Blu?"  
"In your case, not really."  
"Good girl!" That remark put my sister on the top of my hit list, right alongside that fox...thing.  
Blu and Kimiko excitedly put their hair into buns sitting on the top of their heads. After a snap from my partner and some fancy backpack work from Miss Fox, both were ready for a nice dip.   
Little known fact: FAIRIES HATE WATER!   
So while Kimiko and her not-so-friendly demon pal soaked in the accursed liquid, Asako and I stepped...er, flew...out for a little fresh air.  
"You know, Asako, I'll never know how they can just sit in that water like that..."  
"I know! It's like they're in a soup or something!"  
"Yeah...So, what do you want to do?"  
"I know! Let's go torture some Gorons!" And before I could protest, Asako flew off. I got up, about to fly off after her, but then I remembered the time I was eaten by one of those beasts. "HAVE FUN!"  
I flew around for a while, seeing all there was to see in the Mountain Village. After about half an hour, I heard a familiar, tiny voice shouting, "STOP!" I turned around to see Asako yelling at a Goron who was about to eat a slab of rock. Slab? Asako seemed to be doing a good enough job of keeping the slab fragment out of the Goron's mouth, so I flew back to Darmani's grave to get the girls.  
"GIRLS!" I zoomed into the walk-in grave, scaring the two girls have to death.   
"WHAT THE HELL?! TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK HERE?!" Blu grabbed her chest as it heaved in and out, seeing as she was hyperventilating as it was. "This is thing is going Badda-boom-badda-BOOM!"  
"That's not important right now! You two have to get down to the Goron Pond fast! Asako's just barely keeping a Goron from eating the next slab!"  
"SLAB!" The two girls vanished in a twin flash of light.   
"Damn them, I have to fly there," I grumbled to myself as I fluttered back down the cliff face.  
When I finally caught up to them, out of breath and panting, the girls were trying, unsuccessfully, to get the Goron to give up the slab. "Come on, we'll get you a new rock!" yelled Blu as she tried to pull the slab away from the Goron.  
"But this is top rock sirloin all the way from Dodongo's Cavern! It cost me 10,000 rupees to import from Hyrule!"  
"We live in Hyrule! We can get you two for free if you give us this one!" Kimiko was trying reason with the Goron, but he wouldn't listen.  
"I can't trust you!" And with that, the Goron popped the slab in it's mouth and bit down... "ARRGH!" ...and cracked his teeth. "TAKE IT!"  
  
Ut sagittis vestibulum risus.  
Suspendisse iaculis. Etiam  
Diam felis, iaculis eget,  
Porttitor vel, vestibulum sit  
Amet, sem. Duis non mi nec.  
Augue molestie dignissim.  
  
Donec magna risus, adipiscing  
Eu, porta eu, pellentesque at,  
Sapien. Nullam vitae magna non  
Elit malesuada sollicitudin.  
Nulla facilisi. In tempor  
Malesuada est. Nulla tellus.  
  
Nunc tincidunt pede vitae  
metus. Nunc ac est. Vestibulum  
Ante ipsum primis in faucibus  
Orci luctus et ultrices posuere  
Cubilia Curae; Suspendisse  
Pellentesque. Morbi adipiscing.  
  
"Thank you!" I shouted as our rock-eating friend ran away, presumably to a Goron dentist. "All right, we're ready to head to Ikana Canyon now. The last three slabs are rumored to be there."  
"Sure thing..." started Kimiko.  
"...after we hit the hot springs again!" Goddesses, I hate that fox sometimes...  
  
Luna-Blu: Damn, now I want a hot bath...  
TK: Din knows you need one.  
Luna-Blu: SHUDDUP! At least I use a TOWEL!  
TK: -blushes and runs out-  
Guru-Guru: It's about time... We really didn't need to know any of that...  
Nayuki: Meow...  
Guru-Guru: Almost forgot about you... This is Nayuki, a neko-girl who was created because of Blu's friend T9. More explanation on her in the omake chapter, coming after the last chapter of the fic.  
Nayuki: Hewwo.  
Luna-Blu: ...   
All: Well?   
Luna-Blu: Wha?  
Luna-Blu: OH YEAH!  
Luna-Blu: REVIEW AND BRING ME RAMEN! 


	16. Day 9: GO TO SLEEP, DAMMIT!

Guru-Guru: I am surrounded by idiots...  
T9: If you only count you and your fairies, I would say so.  
Guru-Guru: Actually, I was counting everyone but me and Blu...  
Luna-Blu: Oh crap, she is in ANOTHER A/N...  
Guru-Guru: We're starting?  
Asako: Who let HER in?!  
Luna-Blu: That's what I want to know.  
T9: You did, smart one.  
Nayuki: Meow.  
Luna-Blu: Okay, 1) No I didn't, my mom did.  
Luna-Blu: b) Evy is gonna kill you for using her line   
Luna-Blu: And pie) ...are you LISTENING TO ME?!   
T9: KILL THE CAT KILL THE CAT!  
Nayuki: Eep! *runs away*  
Luna-Blu: I give up...  
  
Rebirth of the Deity  
  
Chapter 16  
Day Nine: Midnight  
Asako's POV  
Mountain Smithy  
  
"You know, I really think we are screwed a little too far over this time, Sis."  
"Do we really have much of a choice, Asako? It's not like we're here because we want to be. We're here because we need to be." Makoto and I sat on the top of the small stove in the cabin Kimiko and Blu picked out. Asako and I were just enjoying the warmth of the dying coals. Who needs a hot spring?  
"No, we don't have a choice, but that doesn't mean that I have to like or even accept it."  
"Well, do you think we should try to read what it says? I mean the first one, in the Clock Town Temple."   
I looked at my sister in disgust. "I CAN'T READ THAT MUMBO JUMBO!"  
"Well, it was worth a shot. Do you have any idea where we can get it translated?"  
"Yeah. The historian who wrote it was buried in Ikana Graveyard. He died a bit senile, so his ghost might not be able to tell the history, but he should at least be able to translate it."  
My sister nodded. "That's good, if he hasn't forgotten what stands for what by the time we get there."  
"Yeah. At the rate these two move, by the time we reach that ghost, we'll be ghosts, too. I say we get a nice pitchfork and..."  
"Asako! No. If this works out like it should, we should reach the Stone Tower by tomorrow night."  
"BUT I WANNA USE A PITCHFORK!" I whined.  
"I HATE pitchforks, so shut up and let me sleep."  
"Pipe down, yah blue freak! You had a nap in the hot springs!" I guess she was already asleep by then, since she didn't kill me.  
"Be nice, Asako. It's not like you don't already talk loud enough to wake the...dead." I shot a look at her then glanced at the sleeping demon. "No pun intended," she added quickly.  
"HEY BUG!" the demon snapped. Every muscle in my being tightened in fear, but the beast stayed in her blanket. "Ever meet a ReDead?"  
"Umm...no?"  
"They jump on your back and suck out your brains then eat little insects like you for snacks." I gulped loudly, dreading if she continued. "Well..." She sat up. I gulped again, only louder. "...I am much worse if I am tired and cranky...SO SHUT UP!"  
Makoto and I sat there until we heard Blu's breathing slow. "Asako? I think it's safe now."  
"You know, if that fox wasn't out for my blood, I'd actually like her style."  
My sister shook her head and sighed. "I worry about you some times, Asako..."  
"WHAT IS THAT SUP--" Makoto slapped her hands hard over my mouth.  
"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" All I saw was a blue blur (or would it be a Blu blur?), before finding Makoto and myself in bottles on opposite sides of the room. Damn fox...  
  
Luna-Blu: HEE HEE HEE!!!  
TK: I feel so unloved...  
El Hustino: Why am I here?  
Guru-Guru: First off, I'd like to say, all pointy objects you throw should be directed at Blu.  
Luna-Blu: Wha?  
TK: NO SHOES, PLEASE!!!  
El Hustino: -hits TK with shoe-  
Guru-Guru: Well, we haven't updated in over two weeks. Pointy objects are bound to be thrown.  
El Hustino: -throws pointy object-  
Guru-Guru: See?  
Luna-Blu: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooorry.  
El Hustino: You'd better be.  
Guru-Guru: Now, Blu, do you want to explain why we're not updating for a while or should I?  
Luna-Blu: I was in a play, so sue me.  
El Hustino: -gets lawyer-  
Luna-Blu: VIVA LA THEATER!!!!  
Guru-Guru: .  
Guru-Guru: No, that's why we haven't updated in a while, not why we're not going to update...  
TK: Badger badger badger...  
El Hustino: Badger badger badger...  
Guru-Guru: Since Blu's evading the subject, I'll sum it up in one word: slabs.  
Luna-Blu: Badger Badger Badger Badger Badger Badger  
TK: MUSHROOM MUSHROOM!!!  
Makoto: Never go to www.badgerbadgerbadger.com or you'll end up like those three.  
El Hustino: BADGER!!!  
Guru-Guru: 3vil badgers...  
Asako: Review!  
El Hustino: I still want to know why I'm here...  
Luna-Blu: KENYA!  
TK: MISTER STABBY!  
  
Note: If A Twisted Fate by Coolies (http://www.fictionpress.com/read.php?storyid=1483458) doesn't get 5 more reviews than the 8 it already has (not counting any reviews from me), there will be no chapter 17, whether Blu finishes the slabs we need or not. 


	17. Day 9: Legion of the Undead

To Dez: Just for you, I'll post the Lost Chapter 20 (when the numbers changed, a real Chapter 20 appeared, leaving 3 Chapters 20 for that story) of The Deity's Escape. The alternate (a.k.a. 'found') version is already posted before Chapter 1 of Father of Time.  
  
The Deity's Escape  
  
Chapter 20 - THE LOST CHAPTER  
Day Fifteen, Third Day, Seventh Three Day Cycle  
Moon Arena  
  
...  
  
That was it.  
  
Luna-Blu: MWHAHAHAHA!! I HAVE CAUGHT UP!  
TK: Finally...  
Guru-Guru: Took you long enough...  
Luna-Blu: Shuddup.  
Nayuki: Do you even remember where we are?  
Luna-Blu: -nods yessh-  
TK: -shakes no-  
Guru-Guru: Well, regardless of whether we know what the hell we're doing or not, here we go!  
Asako: Yippee.  
TK: Goody.  
Luna-Blu: HELL YEAH!  
T9: Why am I here?  
Guru-Guru: o.O  
Luna-Blu: Dunno.  
  
Rebirth of the Deity  
  
Chapter 17  
Day Nine: 9:00 AM  
Blu's POV  
Ikana Canyon  
  
"Holy crap, it took us forever to get out here!" Kimiko just sighed in response to my ranting, like she usually did. She has no appreciation for good rantage...  
"Shut up, it's not our fault no one wants a warp to the dead," my fairy spat. I glare at her before starting all over again. I know for a fact she's hinting on SOMETHING, i just can't put my finger on it. Damn fairy.  
"But this valley is larger then half Hyrule!" I complained to no one really. "By the way, I hate using a hookshot." I rubbed my backside, knowing it was bruising. Damn cliff. Damn tree. Damn chain and hook. "I HATE THIS VALLEY!" Kimiko winced at my yell.  
"Umm...Blu? I hate to break it to you, but you weren't supposed to go up there yet!" yelled Makoto from below. I'm surprised I didn't blow up half the valley. Ok, i did blow SOME stuff up. Mainly the tress around me. I wouldn't be surprised if they were still in orbit.  
"What. Did. You. Say? I JUST GOT DRAGGED UP HERE TO LAND HARD ON MY ASS FOR NOTHING, AND NOW I HAVE TO JUMP BACK DOWN?!"  
"I told you to listen to Makoto, Blu!" shouted Kimiko.  
"Hey, Kimiko!"  
"What?"  
"Catch me!" An evil grin plastered on my face, I jumped off the cliff, right onto Kimiko.  
"...GET OFF, YOU OVERWEIGHT PILE OF DEMON!"   
"I AM NOT OVERWEIGHT!"   
"THAT'S NOT WHAT MY SPINE IS TELLING ME!!!"   
"YOUR A HYLIAN, YOUR SPINE SUCKS!"  
"...Girls...GET OFF ONE ANOTHER, NOW!"  
"YES MA'AM!" we both chimed. I hopped off of Kimiko with the grin still glued to the corners of my mouth. Asako snickered from my shoulder as Kimiko and Makoto glared at the two of us. "Jack-ass fox."  
"Up-tight bitch."   
"Free-loader."   
"Over-worker."   
"...umm...jerk!"   
"MEANY!"   
"ASSWIPE!"   
"...I gotta admit, that one was good."  
"If you two are quite finished insulting each other," started Makoto, "we need to be getting to the graveyard."  
"Yes, mother," replied Kimiko. The others started to walk off, but I stayed there, frozen. "Something wrong, Blu?"  
"...did you say...graveyard?" My eyes started to twitch. "We are going...to a graveyard...AND NO ONE TOLD ME?! HOW COULD YOU, KIMIKO! GAH! THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN GET ME TO GO IN THERE, YOU HEAR?! I AM NOT RELIVING THE 'SHADOW TEMPLE INCIDENT' AGAIN, YOU HEAR!?"  
"Fine," Kimiko said, turning and hopping up the little natural step. "You can play with the live Bombchus." I thought over this, seeing as they were beginning to reappear, and zoomed after her.  
"Do we really have to do this, Kimiko? Isn't there any other way?"  
"Sorry, Blu, but I'm only going with what our guides are telling us. You just weren't paying attention earlier." Makoto, annoying as ever, took this as her cue.  
"The only place we know of to get the slabs translated is in the graveyard. Besides, we think there's another slab down there."  
"And besides that," Asako chimed in, "there are only two known ghosts and a legion of walking skeletons in that graveyard."  
"And that's supposed to make me feel better?!"  
"No, but this might. You remember that Captain's Hat? If you wear it, they'll worship you like a god."  
"My own legion of the undead? What are we waiting for?!" As I sped down the path I could hear some high-fives in the general direction of my group. I quickly pulled out the Captain's Hat and jumped over the rotting gates...  
...and fell right on my face. "OW! I CAN'T SEE A DAMN THING WITH THIS ON!"  
"Well, my demon friend," came Asako's faint voice, "first, that's because you're wearing the mask backwards. Secondly, I wouldn't be able to see anything either with my face buried in the ground."  
"WELL, I'M SORRY!" I pulled my head out of the dirt and grabbed the little bugger with one hand and replaced the damned mask with the other. "I was running fast."  
"OH MY GODDESSES!"  
"What the fu- GAH! SKULL DUDES! RUN!!!!"  
"CAPTAIN, COME BAAAACK!"  
  
9:30 AM  
Kimiko's POV  
Under Ikana Graveyard  
  
After 20 minutes of chasing around a panicking fox and another 10 minutes of directing idiotic Stalchildren with the Captain's Hat I stole from Blu, we were finally next to the right grave. "Blu, would you please unlatch yourself from my arm?"  
"Umm...no?"  
"Awe, come on, let go!"  
"NO!"   
"If you don't let go I'm putting the mask back on you..."  
Blu jumped off my arm so fast I thought I would be hit with a sonic boom. The demon the jumped into the nearest tree, forgetting about all the Keese, and waited for me to open up the grave. I opened my mouth, about to warn her of the many pissed off bats, but she quickly realized her situation and promptly fell right back out of the tree's branches. "Baka."  
"Just open up the goddessdamn grave!"  
"You." I pointed to a group of three Stalchildren.  
"Y-y-yes, sir!"  
"Open that," I pointed, "grave."  
"Yes, captain, sir!" The Stalchildren smashed the headstone to pieces and jumped in the hole underneath.  
"Come on, Blu, let's go."  
"NO!"  
"NO!"   
"What do you mean, 'no'?"  
"All the skull dudes are gone, so I'll stay up here, thanks!"  
"NO WAY! YOU ARE COMING!"  
"AM NOT! YOU CAN'T MAKE MEEEE!" Needless to say, I made her. "Kimiko? Where are you? I can't see!"  
"Well, maybe if you weren't sitting on your fairy, you could... And while you're at it, could you get off my hand?!"  
"Why? Am I so fat I'm crushing it?"  
"You know for a fact that you're not. You just have a really bony ass. Now get off before I use Din's Fire on your hair."  
"Who said Din's Fire will work on me? I could always use fox fire on YOUR hair!"  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
"Try me."  
"JUST GET OFF!"  
"Fine, fine. Don't have a cow. I was getting sick of the dark anyway." Blu stood up to reveal my twisted hand and two orbs, which were glowing red with an intensity that hasn't been seen before or since.  
"YOU BONY-ASSED, HIPPO SIZED, UNGRATEFUL FOX TWIT! HOW DARE YOU SIT ON ME AND MY SISTER, YOU DEMON SHIT?!"  
"Calm down, Makoto," said a nervous Blu. I don't think I've ever seen her more scared in my life.  
"I WONT, DAMN FOX!"  
"Here, I go, saving your ass once again, Blu..." I sighed, capturing my screaming fairy in a bottle.  
"I could have handled it."  
"Uh-huh. Sure."  
"I could have! Hey, where are we going?"  
"That way," I said, picking myself up off the floor. Blu turned around, only to shoot back facing the other way, her ears and tail shooting straight up. I wouldn't blame her. I would do the same if I turned right into a huge skull. I can't say that I would turn around again and blow it into fifty million pieces, though.  
Blu would, but I wouldn't.  
"Blu, why is it that I point to the left and you turn to the right and blow up a skull?"  
"I WAS GETTING TO THE LEFT!"  
"Sure...sure..."  
"GIRLS!" screamed a tiny voice in a bottle. "GET ON WITH IT! The historian is in the next room!"  
"I'm not going in there to see a ghost!"  
"Oh, yes, you are, Blu!" And with that, I shoved Blu into the dark archway.  
  
Luna-Blu: YAY!  
TK: YAY!  
random person: YAY!  
TK: ...what are we yaying about?  
Luna-Blu: WE FINISHED A CHAPTER!  
Guru-Guru: 's about time.  
TK: Oh...right...YAY!  
Guru-Guru: It only took us, what, a month?  
Luna-Blu: Give or take.  
Guru-Guru: No, exactly.  
TK: well, At least we have all the slabs for the next chapter done...  
Luna-Blu: Yeah...  
Luna-Blu: REVIEW! 


	18. Day 9: Slabs, slabs, and more slabs

Luna-Blu: Okay, everyone hates us.  
TK: WHAT?!  
Guru-Guru: I think it's just you two...  
TK: I think you two are going overboard.  
Luna-Blu: ...when have I ever NOT gone over board?   
Guru-Guru: She has a point there...  
TK: -glare-  
  
Rebirth of the Deity  
  
Chapter 18  
Day Nine: 9:45 AM  
Blu's POV  
Under Ikana Graveyard  
  
"GIRLS!" screamed a tiny voice in a bottle. "GET ON WITH IT! The historian is in the next room!"  
"I'm not going in there to see a ghost!"  
"Oh, yes, you are, Blu!" And with that, Kimiko shoved me into the dark archway.  
"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD...ESSES!!!!!"  
I stopped in my tracks, the darkness everywhere. I could hear Kimiko behind me. "Why do you always do that?" she asked. "You like say 'god' then add the 'esses' like it's funny. You've done it like a hundred times."  
"It IS funny" I could HEAR her eyes rolling.  
"Yeah. About as funny as being attacked by a hundred rabid Cuccos..."  
"COULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" a voice called out of the dark. I jumped so high I think I hit my head on the ceiling. "You would think a century would be enough for trespassers to learn NOT to wake me, but NO!"  
"WE ARE SOOO SORRY MISTER GHOST PERSON THINGY! PLEASE DON'T EAT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!!!"  
"Damn Blu, calm down! It's just me!" Asako said, lighting up the room with her deep purple glow. If there was ever a time I wanted to strangle that damn fairy (and there have been a lot of times...like...a hundred or so since I've met her), it would have to be then.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A FRIGGIN' HEART ATTACK! If we didn't need you for light, I'd strangle you!"  
"Hey, Blu," Kimiko called, "I don't think we need her for light." I could hear Kimiko nock an arrow, and seconds later, the tip started to glow bright with a flame. She let the arrow fly in a seemingly random direction, and suddenly a hundred torches lit up the room.  
"How the hell did you do that?"  
"We have almost limitless powers. I just made myself able to see in the dark. It wasn't exactly hard. Now, let's go see that ghost."  
I grunted. "I could do that..."  
As soon as we got to the other end of the chamber, a gigantic voice started speaking so loud that I almost thought my sensitive fox ears would catch fire. "WHO ARE YOU?! YOU AREN'T ALLIES OF THE MASKED ONE, ARE YOU?"  
"Umm...WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF WE WERE?!" I screamed, clutching my ears.   
"DO YOU WANT TO FIND OUT? ANSWER ME!"  
"WELL, WE DON'T KNOW WHO YOU MEAN BY 'THE MASKED ONE'!" Kimiko yelled. "DOES THAT ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS?!"  
A wispy, old figure appeared as if from nowhere and started speaking in such a funny voice that I laughed, which is saying a lot, since he was a ghost. "I can tell that you are not allies of the mask. If not, I doubt you could have accumulated four of my seven slabs."  
"Seven?" asked Makoto, who had been freed from the bottle. "I thought there were only six hidden slabs!"  
"That is correct. The seventh slab is already in place. You will find it at the end of your journey."  
Ok, so we're almost done!" Kimiko and I grinned with joy.  
Oh, but is the journey ever over?" the ghost cocked a smile.  
"OH great, all we need now is some old geezer talk," I said under my breath.  
"...You can walk a hundred miles and still not be at the finish. You can live for a hundred years and never get to the end. You can..."  
"Yeah yeah yeah, just give us the damn slab and translate the ones we have already!"  
"OH, how rude."  
"Do you want the 'masked one' to get his ass kicked or do you want to give us a load of bull?"  
Kimiko and the fairies exchanged glances. "Pretty big talk coming from someone who was a bout to pee her pants two seconds ago."  
"Ha ha ha. I just want to get this over with. I want my sword and our dad back."  
"Our dad?"  
"Yes, I like to think of him as such."  
"GIRLS!"  
"Yes, Makoto," we both chimed obediently.  
"If you look at the two gibberish slabs you have," said the ghost, "you'll see that they are now readable and a third has been placed alongside them. Goodbye!" Our ghostly friend (yeah, right) then disappeared in my absolute favorite way.  
"Why the hell can't they just disappear? They always have to flash!"  
"Ow...my poor eyes."  
"I CAN'T SEE!"  
"NEITHER CAN I!"  
"BLU! ASAKO!"  
"Sorry ma'am."  
"Damn ghost. Anyway, it's your turn to read, Kimiko."  
"Fine, Blu, but only one slab." Like before, when Kimiko started to read, the room got darker and colder, and I could have sworn the ground started shaking a bit.  
  
Majora, still in command,  
Took every child, woman, and man  
And changed and used them as his tools,  
Altered their shape and mind as choosed.  
Every being free was used  
to enslave the tribes along the shore,  
Mountain, swamp, and valley cores.  
  
Villages fell under the claws  
Of ogres tearing down their walls.  
Ancient Zora, Goron, Scrub  
Waited for the end to come  
While stuck under Majora's thumb;  
Terrored by evil not there before,  
Creatures, demons, monster hordes.  
  
While all this was going on  
the knight became Majora's pawn;  
blinded by his pride and hate  
he marched on, never fighting fate  
until the time was far too late  
and the curse has reached his final poor  
the Fierce Deity was the knight no more.  
  
Chucking the next slab at me, Kimiko smugly turned around and leaned on the dusty wall.  
  
The knight was lost, but his mind was not  
for his freedom, he and Majora fought.  
Long did the battle drag on  
the Deity to Majora's spawn,  
the number being a million to one.  
Yet the Deity fought on for  
the freedom he once had before.  
  
After the battle, won by the knight,  
he knew the evil inside he couldn't fight.  
He then split himself, a wish was made,  
that in two Crystals he and Majora stayed  
until the lock that bound them swayed  
and left in their slumber until they were restored  
so ends this chapter of our lore.  
  
At this time in Clock Town tower,  
lay asleep a mighty power:  
six young brothers left to cross  
two of which that were soon lost  
and stayed until the cost  
of the Deity's last wish enforced  
and the brothers spit, alone once more.  
  
"All right, Kimiko, your turn again. And make it quick, I want to get out of here."  
  
But there is more to our little tale,  
though time might move more like a snail.  
In years to come a descendant will rise,  
Majora's mask cut down to size  
and the crystal broken by the side   
of a blade holding keys in store,  
but needed is another to open the door.  
  
The blade will shatter, the form will shift,  
the key inside creating a rift.  
Majora will be released and enslave  
the descendent of the knight, and change  
the sword that opened his crystal cage  
into a vessel of his needed power core  
to call the knight from his slumber once more.  
  
But another key is needed to  
see Majora's dark plans through.  
This key, when placed inside the sword  
will help Majora return as an evil lord,  
and the might power will not be ignored  
by the world waiting, uninformed  
of the dark future it has in store.  
  
"Well THAT'S done." I put my hands behind my head lazily. "Now...LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" With that, I grabbed Kimiko and my fairy and shot for the exit.  
  
Guru-Guru: Well, I'm glad that's behind us, but you know what that means, don't you, Blu?  
Luna-Blu: Another slab... Damn...  
Guru-Guru: But think of it this way. Only two more in the entire fic...  
TK: ...you two are drama queens.  
Luna-Blu: AM NOT!  
Asako: What was that, sword boy?  
TK: Hmm? Sorry, I can't hear over the annoying buzzing... I think I have a bug by my ear.  
Asako: I'M A SHOULDER ANGEL, NOT A FAIRY, DAMMIT!  
Luna-Blu: -hands TK a fly swatter- Here.  
TK: -evil grin-  
Asako: Eep! *runs away* REVIEW!  
Luna-Blu: MY LINE!  
  
Contest: There's something special about this chapter. Throughout the whole thing, we've added clues to what it is. A cookie and a shout-out to whoever figures it out! 


	19. Day 9: Gimme da Poncho!

Luna-Blu: Now before you all get your torches and pitch forks...   
Guru-Guru: ...remember all we've done to you since we started co-authoring.  
done to you?   
Guru-Guru: Whatever. Anyway...  
Luna-Blu: My mom can't hold a threat.  
TK: And she forgot...  
Luna-Blu...umm...April Fool's?   
Makoto: Ahem...  
Guru-Guru: Oh, yeah! A cookie and bonus saltine to El Hustino for figuring out that chapter 18 was this series' 100th chapter! A consolation cookie to Atchika for giving her an unfair advantage!  
  
Rebirth of the Deity  
  
Chapter 19  
Day Nine: 10:30 AM  
Makoto's POV  
Ikana Valley  
  
"Okay, to recap, I lost my damn sword, we're following two damn fairies into the middle of damn nowhere, we've found five damn slabs, and met with a damn ghost?" Yep. Blu was ranting again.  
"Blu?" came my sister's voice.  
"Hmm?"  
"Shut your damn mouth!" screamed Asako.  
"Go sis!"  
"TOO MUCH 'DAMN'!" Kimiko screamed so loud i fell off her shoulder from the blast.  
"Ow..."  
"Serves you right."  
"Shut up, fox."  
"Be nice, you two." Kimiko tried to play peace maker. Yeah, like that would work...  
"Bug bitch."  
"Demon Shit."  
"Annoying psychopath control freak"   
"Why thank you."   
"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP?!"  
"Ah, I see you're taking the more forceful approach now," I commented.  
"Shut up or we will be eating bug tonight."   
"Just try to get about without me." Kimiko took a step forward. "Looks like i can get around just fine!" Blu giggled.   
"See? No probleeeeeems!" Blu started laughing her ass off as Kimiko tripped and plowed her face into the ground, but was cut short when fire erupted around us.  
"What the hell?"  
"You living should not be in this land of the deaaaaad!"  
"I'll have you know I AM dead." Blu put her hands on her hips.   
"Umm....well...YOUR FRIENDS SHOULD NOT BE IN THIS LAND OF THE DEAD!"   
"Better."   
A hooded ninja popped out of the ground and whipped two katanas out of his long, brown sleeves. "You all must leave this place."  
"He doesn't know us very well, does he, Blu?"  
"I like that poncho! CAN I HAVE IT?!"   
"...down girl."   
The Garo charged at the girls, almost knocking them over. "You'll have to do better than that." Kimiko concentrated, and the Garo's own sword left his hand and stabbed him in the back.  
"R-regrettable... Although you were my rivals, you were spectacular."  
"Thank you."  
"What does spectacular mean?"   
"Don't hurt yourself, Blu. I'll tell you later."   
"Hurt myself how?"   
"Never mind..."   
"I shall take my bow by opening my heart and revealing my wisdom... The one who has the final key that shall open the door you seek used to reside in the Stone Tower Temple. He was defeated by your father 24 years ago. That is all I know. Belief or disbelief rests with you. To die without leaving a corpse... That is the way of us Garo."  
"...eww."   
"Blu, shut up."   
"Wait! If Twinmold is stuck in a mask, how do we get the slab from him?" But as the words left my mouth, the Garo disappeared in a puff of green smoke and flames.  
"NOOOO!!! I WANTED YOUR PONCHO!"  
"Let it go, Blu."  
"But it was so cooooooool."  
"I bet it smelled."  
"Duh, he was dead."  
"Amazing. Blu didn't pee her pants this time!" Asako flew around her partner. "That's a first."  
"SHUT UP!"  
"She's right," Kimiko cut in. "You usually run from the dead. Too bad all your enemies don't have 'cool ponchos'."  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Blu," I interjected, "it is true. You do tend to be sort of a Cucco sometimes..."  
"ALL THE TIME!" her fairy once again cut in. Blu grumbled but didn't continue the fight.  
"Let's just get moving. It's a long walk to the Stone Tower." As we all found out later, it's an even longer walk in total silence.  
  
Luna-Blu: ...I want his poncho.  
TK: They are really cool.  
Luna-Blu: Hell yeah.  
Guru-Guru: Would you call that a poncho?  
Asako: I wouldn't.  
Luna-Blu: ...It looks like one to me.  
TK: ...I dunno, Blu...   
Luna-Blu: SHUT UP!   
TK: ...You gonna say it or me?   
Luna-Blu: Me, duh!  
Luna-Blu: REVIEW! 


	20. Ramblings

Luna-Blu: Authors note, take too.  
TK: It's two.  
Luna-Blu: w/e  
Guru-Guru: Why are we starting over?  
Asako: Because me and Makoto don't resemble bugs at all.  
Makoto: Much less cockroaches.  
Nayuki: Don't ask.  
Luna-Blu: ...yessh you do...  
Guru-Guru: What about in that pic you drew of them? They don't look like bugs. They look human with angel and bat wings.  
Luna-Blu: ...and you have huge eye brows. I think we all know that pic is not realistic.  
Guru-Guru: That's the only not realistic part of it. I've said it a million times, fairy Makoto and Asako in the story and shoulder companion Makoto and Asako are completely different.  
Makoto: Can we just get on with the story before we end up posting more a/n than fic?  
Luna-Blu: kay buggy   
TK: XD   
Makoto: *chews on Blu's large fox ear* You say somethin'?  
Luna-Blu: -runs in circles- AHHH! GET THE EVIL BUG OFFA ME! GET IT OFF! GET IT OOOOOOOOOOOOOFF!  
Makoto: -_-'  
  
Rebirth of the Deity  
  
Chapter 20  
TK's POV  
  
I don't know how long I spent in that dark, dank dungeon. I started counting how many rats passed me as a way of counting and killing time. It didn't help much, especially after the light went out. Nobody came in for what felt like weeks to relight it.  
The dark is scary, that's all I can say. The worst part was where ever I was there sure were a lot of things howling and screaming. I heard a story once about things called ReDeads... Two to one the dungeon was crawling with them.  
As I counted rat number 127, I heard the door creak and had to squint my eyes to protect them from the sudden ray of light. I began to feel hopeful that someone was here to rescue me, but those hopes were dashed as Majora stepped back into the room and used his magic to relight the lamp. "How are we today, my pet?"  
"Roof roof." I turned away. That must have pissed off Majora, because he slammed the door on his way out. About 30 seconds later, the deity formerly known as Link burst through the door. He didn't exactly look happy.  
"Just what the hell was that?"  
I cocked my head to the side. "What the hell was what?"  
"Listen sword-boy," the Deity took a step forward. "You'd better learn some respect or your life will become even more hellish than it already is."  
I scoffed. "How is that possible? I'm chained to a wall in a dungeon Din knows were in a Hylian body that's not mine, being held captive by a nut job and his psychotic lackey." After stopping to take a well needed breath, I continued. "Besides, I barely respect the people I like. What makes you think I would respect the people I don't like?"  
Majora gave a short laugh. "Must run in the family."  
"HOLY SHIT!" Both of us fell over onto the dungeon floor.  
"Where the hell did you come from and just what do you mean by that?!" I yelled at my captor, but he was already lost in thought.  
"The fox and that girl are approaching fast. They have one more key to collect, and they'll proceed to my front gate, but past that, they will not survive, and I will finally have the key I need to get what I want from you."  
Not being able to help myself in such a juicy situation, I turned to the Deity on the floor next to me. "Is he always this random?" The Deity nodded sadly.  
  
TK: -while putting on his regular clothes...though no one knows what those are- That was the most meaningless chapter I have been in...ever...  
Asako: Is it just me or is Majora a little messed up in the noggin?  
Luna-Blu: Let's see, he kidnaps swords, changes them into humans or Hyrulians or w/e, corrupts bishonen to do his bidding, poofs in and out, bitch slaps peeps, and talks to himself...   
Luna-Blu: Sounds like your everyday guy to me.  
Guru-Guru: You would say that, wouldn't you, Blu?  
TK: Duh, she just said it.  
All: *inch away from Blu*  
Luna-Blu: -is drooling slightly- raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamen...  
Asako: Review!  
Luna-Blu: MY LINE, DAMMIT! -steps on the devil...thing- 


	21. Day 9: Twinmold

Luna-Blu: Sorry the last one was so random, but that needed to be there.   
Guru-Guru: *nods*  
TK: More like Blu needed to stall.  
Luna-Blu: ...that too.  
Guru-Guru: You people won't believe what's coming...  
Makoto: Shut up and write before you give the whole damn thing away!  
TK: ...these two have such scary twists.  
Luna-Blu: And, no, we aren't talking about our out-takes chapter.  
TK: ...which will be super long.  
Guru-Guru: If we remember all the ideas. I need to make a list...  
  
Rebirth of the Deity  
  
Chapter 21  
Day Nine: 1:30 PM  
Kimiko's POV  
Stone Tower Temple Entrance  
  
Three hours of climbing, switch work, and almost total silence. I say almost because the many monsters that bugged us on the way up didn't exactly know how to hold their tongues. Besides that, though, all four of us didn't talk. Not even Blu, the motor mouth demon of the family. That alone could make someone scream about the apocalypse.  
When we finally made it to the top of the damn tower, only seven words were spoken. "Shoot the jewel with a light arrow," said Makoto. Blu shot about twenty light arrows at the red jewel, trying to flip the tower, but she missed every one of them and I finally had to do it.  
With one pluck of the bow, Blu and I were turned upside-down...only to land on our fairies. I couldn't help but chuckle, but Blu didn't even crack a smile. She just got off of her fairy and started to hip-hop over the bridge. Makoto and I exchanged glances.  
  
Blu's POV  
  
'I'm...I'm not scared...damn bow...work damn you...Gah, Well... We're in. I'll show them. I'll show them all... I'm not scared at all... Someone has to do it... why not me? ...I can do this... Nayru help me, I can do this... And into the portal I go...'  
  
Kimiko's POV  
  
As we stepped on the pad, I glanced over to Blu. She wore a strangely satisfied smile. Before I could ask her why, though, we were engulfed in the yellow light of the portal.   
"Great," Asako muttered, "A hole."   
"Even better," added Makoto, "It's filled with sand." I expected Blu to make some kind of remark about not going in there, but she just grabbed Asako out of the air and jumped in. I swear, I'll never be able to predict her.  
"OW! THAT'S MY WING!" Asako's screaming could be heard even as she fell the hundred some feet (though I have never been good at math) from the hole's mouth to the sandy bottom.  
Using my powers and her wings to slow our descent, Makoto and I followed Blu and Asako down the hole. As we got closer to the bottom, I could see Blu digging around in her pack. "What's Blu looking for?"  
"I'm trying to figure that out myself," replied Asako between muttered "Where is it?"s and "I know it's in here somewhere..."s coming from the fox demon.  
"AHA!" shouted Blu, holding up a mask. I was still too high to see what it was, but I saw Asako try to pull it away as Blu brought it to her face. I identified the mask as Twinmold's Remains one second before it touched Blu's face.  
Even ten feet above, my ears were shattered by Blu's scream. There was a gigantic blast of sand that threw me to the ground as I heard Blu's voice change from the scream of a sixteen year old girl to the roar of two giant centipede monsters. When the sand cleared, I was face to face with a monster my father had slain twenty-four years ago. "Makoto! Asako! Each of you, pick a worm and look for that slab!"  
"WHOA WAIT!" Asako stopped on a...floating dime. "Blu is in there!"   
"How did you know?" Her sister didn't seem so sure.  
"I am her fairy. I know these things."  
"Surrrrrrre."  
"GIRLS!" I began to panic. "DEADLY SANDWORMS ARE COMING! MOVE IT OR ELSE!"  
The fairies searched those worms for an hour while I managed to get them to chase me around. Finally, I decided it was time to call it quits. "Fairies! Let's just get Blu out of there, then we can decide how to get the slab from Twinmold!"  
Picking up mine and Blu's dropped swords, I put on the Giant's Mask. As soon as the world around me stopped shrinking, I enchanted one of my swords. Every time I hit the blue worm, Blu's sword hit the red one. I guess the red worm was weaker, because halfway in, it exploded and its head was buried in the sand.  
All I could think was, 'How the hell did she get the better sword?!' One more...ok two more, but I still hate the fact she has a better sword, whacks and the worm was down. As the worm fell down to my feet, it collided with its twin, rising a cloud of sand. Before the air cleared, I began to feel weary. Sinking down to my original height, I collapsed on the sand next to Blu...then did a double take.  
"BLU! YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!"  
"Ow...hang over..."  
"You've never had a hang over in your life!"  
"Have too!"  
"When?"  
"...umm...ow my head hurts!"  
"...idiot fox."  
  
Luna-Blu: Well, dar you go.  
TK: I am proud of you two.  
Luna-Blu: Why?  
TK: You updated in less then two weeks!  
Luna-Blu: ...  
Guru-Guru: *throws a shoe at TK*  
Luna-Blu: REVIEW!!! 


	22. Day 9: Finally There

Luna-Blu: Damn whining Kenny...  
TK: Ha ha, Kenny got bitch slapped!  
Guru-Guru: Just because you have to be desperate to write for this...  
Asako: Shut the hell up, Kenny.  
Luna-Blu: ...I didn't bitch slap him, AND I'M NOT DESPERATE!  
Guru-Guru: You said you were.  
Luna-Blu: -bitch slaps Kenny- There, NOW I bitch slapped him.  
  
Rebirth of the Deity  
  
Chapter 22  
Day Nine: 3:30 PM  
Blu's POV  
Stone Tower Temple  
  
"You okay, Blu?" asked Kimiko. "I mean, you just got your ass kicked as two giant centipedes..."  
"Yeah, thanks for that, by the way." Grumbling to myself, I sat up. "You didn't have to hit so hard."  
"Oh, and I was supposed to just sit there as you ran amok as two bugs? NO WAY!"  
"BUT IT HURT, DAMMIT!"  
Asako flew around me, inspecting me. "You look fine to me." She flew up and sat on my head. "No scrapes or nothin'."  
"Of course there aren't any scrapes! They all went away when the mask came off! That doesn't mean that it didn't still hurt!"  
"GIRLS!" came Makoto's now famous shout. "Just read the damn slab already so we can get down the damn tower!"  
"Fine, fine," I said, taking the large rock out of my bag.  
  
This Key in which a body hold  
Placed aside a heart of gold  
Inside this magic treasury  
Along with the needed key  
A power lays in dormancy  
Inside this person's very core  
To be released when time knows more  
  
Now that the keys are introduced,  
There is one final knot in this land's noose  
A keeper that brings the pair  
A holder of the sword with hands fair  
A protector of the key left in his care  
And one responsible to bring once more  
Majora, the king, his power restored  
  
In the hands of the bearer  
Lies Majora's undying terror  
If these keys join as one  
Majora will finally have his fun  
And the Deity a second run  
On the earth he left before  
Now that his body is restored  
  
"Damn. This thing is just starting to get creepy now..." I said after finished reading the slab. Kimiko took out the other five pieces, and the new one joined them. The slab got extremely hot, and Kimiko and I dropped it. It landed with the poem down, and a message started to engrave itself on the back.  
  
To find my resting place, shoot the red eye with only half the power of light.  
  
"GAH!" I flew back. "DEMON SLAB!" Thinking I had Tobu Ken in my grip, I brought the blade down hard on the stone.   
"What the heck are you doing?" Kimiko asked, pointing to my empty hands. "You're a demon too."  
"Yeah but," I rubbed the back of my neck. "It freaked me out..."  
"What for?" I asked.  
"Didn't you read what the back of the slab said?"  
"Umm...no?"  
"Watch," Kimiko sighed as she took out her bow. The tip of her arrow started to glow with a golden light, but this time it wasn't quite as bright. The tower started turning, but instead of landing on the ground, this time we slammed into the tower's wall. "Let's get going. I think Majora's hideout should be near the bottom of the tower."  
"OWIE!" I yelled and ran after Kimiko.  
  
Kimiko's POV  
  
As we trotted down the wall, I couldn't help but run the tablets over and over again in my head. We all knew the sword in the legend was Tobu-ken, who was now TK, but who were the other two? The more I thought about it, the more it frightened me. What if one of us was the other key and the other the bearer? The deeper I looked into it, the more the similarity scared me.  
"Are you alright, Kimiko?" Makoto looked at me concernedly.  
"No, I'm fine." I may hate lying to my mom or dad or Blu, but I really didn't feel as bad when lying to Makoto.  
"Okay. Well, if you're sure you're all right... Hey, we're here!" Makoto yelled, right as Blu and I fell in a big hole in the ground.  
"Gee, thanks. Note to Makoto, when our destination is a big hole in the ground, WARN US!" yelled Blu.  
"Sorry," said Makoto. I drew back my bow again, and as the dull gold arrow hit the jewel in front of us, the tower corrected itself, and Blu and I fell to the ground.  
"I repeat: OWIE!" Blu yelled in my ear.  
"I will NEVER get used to tha... Wow..." I said, as I looked up and saw the door in front of us. Above the door was a giant engraving of a woman holding a slab. The door itself had an indent for our slab, with one last piece of the poem below it.  
"Whooooooooa."  
"My sentiments exactly."   
"Someone has TOO much time on their hands."  
Makoto flew up the engraving, lighting up it's face. "This seems to be an engraving of the Fair Deity. It is said that is the one who bore Link's great great great great great..."  
"GET ON WITH IT!"  
"...great grandfather..."  
"Let's just read the damn thing and get inside. This thing is creepy," I said before starting to read the final slab.  
  
But as the future I now preach  
The Majora a new power reach  
Destruction under his finger tips  
Chaos ruled by his dusty lips  
And mayhem in his powered grips  
Will all bow to their lord  
If not stopped by his own sword  
  
Now that the Deity has returned  
The tables of battle will now turn  
Once again Majora will fall  
And Deity will then rule all  
But refuse the power's mighty call  
And leave this world alone once more  
Majora defeated, the end of this lore  
  
"Why the hell did that historian dude have to write 7 of those damn things?" Blu asked.  
"Want to go back and ask him?"  
"Umm, no. That's okay."  
"...why are there only two in that last one?"  
"...he got bored?"  
"More like lazy."   
"JUST OPEN THE DAMN DOOR ALREADY!" Makoto yelled. Blu and I lifted the giant slab into position, and the whole thing slid back into a door. Standing close to each other, Blu and I walked into the darkness.  
"Listen, you dagger--"  
"Sword, dammit, SWORD! "The voices in the dark sounded oddly familiar. Blu used her fox fire to light up the room, revealing the two talking as my father...er the Deity and none other then TK. It was easy to say he was happy to see us. "BLU! KIMIKO!" He pulled on his chains. "THANK DIN!"  
"Finally you are here, it is about time, my second key." All of us snapped around to see the seventh form standing in the light of Blu's fire. Everyone's eyes but the Deity's widened.  
"OH MY GODDESSES!" he screamed. "THE MASTER'S A WOMAN!!!"  
  
Luna-Blu: TK IS BACK!  
TK: ...don't ask...  
Guru-Guru: Is that a good thing?  
Luna-Blu: YESSH!  
Luna-Blu: That means my MUSE is back!  
TK: ...since when am I your Muse?  
Luna-Blu: Since now.  
TK: ...ok...  
Guru-Guru: So you're saying that he's your conscience, your muse, and he used to be your sword? How many jobs does he have?!  
El Hustino: -hits TK with a shoe-  
BluFox848: TK: ...too many...  
El Hustino: HA! I knew that Majora was a girl for months!  
Guru-Guru: It was a lucky guess, Hustino. And all I said was "Damn".  
Luna-Blu: -hugging TK- I wuv my sword-boy...  
TK: erm...REVIEW!!!  
  
Notice: The pics page has been updated and Blu would like it if everyone looked at it. There is also some art from Dan Heron, a very good author and artist. CHECK IT OUT! 


	23. Day 9: Keys Unlocked

Luna-Blu: All of the Majora pics have been updated on Kenny's site, so if you want Majora down to the last detail, you better look now.  
Guru-Guru: I've been waiting for her to say that.  
TK: Well, I think you two owe it to your readers to cut the crap for once and write.  
Luna-Blu: Sounds good to me!  
Guru-Guru: Amen.  
  
Rebirth of the Deity  
  
Chapter 23  
Day Nine: 5:00 PM  
TK's POV  
Majora's Lair  
  
"But...but the slabs talked about Majora as a guy!" Blu seemed as confused about this as I did. I think my heart jump started when I found out...does this mean she bitch slapped me and Link that one time?  
"How would it look if the supreme oppressive ruler of the world was a woman?" Majora asked.  
"It doesn't really matter, I'm still gonna kick your ass." Blu didn't seem very happy. In fact, I was quite glad to she her in such a pissy mood. That meant that the fight would be a lot quicker.  
"What do you want with my dad and TK, anyway?" asked Kimiko. "No offense to either of them or anything, but I dont see what use you could possibly have for them."  
"Ignorant child," Majora snapped, "did you not read the tablets that got you here in the first place? Not that it matters much, seeing as your friend has done her job." I looked over to Blu, who's eyes had widened. What the hell were they talking about? what tablets?  
"I don't see what you're getting at!" Kimiko backed away as Majora walked towards her.  
"Well, it doesn't really matter if you have figured it out or not." Majora was close enough to Kimiko that I wouldn't be surprised if she could smell her breath...poor girl. "I don't need my key to be smart to use it."  
"W-what? I-I'm the key?" stuttered Kimiko.  
Majora grinned the most sickening grin I have ever seen before hrabbing Kimiko by the jaw, making her look her in the eyes. "Yes."  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Blu pulled out another sword (See how easily I'm replaced?) and pointed at Majora's throat. "Don't you DARE touch her!"  
"Why would YOU care, fox?" Majora threw Kimiko aside, making her hit the wall and pass out. "It was your job to bring her, the sword, AND Link to me. You should be happy you have carried out your purpose in life."  
Blu seemed stunned, but blew it off by bringing Majora into a staring contest. "You are a twisted old woman, you know that?"  
"One you will soon bow down to."  
"Over my dead and living body."  
"Kick her ass, Blu!" I yelled, forgetting my position for a moment. Majora punched the air in front of her, and I felt it connect with my stomach. I'd have doubled over in pain, if it weren't for those damn chains.  
Not being the kind to give up a fight, I choked another w00t. "Get em...Blu," I muttered weakly. She turned to me and rolled her eyes. I grinned.  
"Don't forget your place, sword-boy, or I'll make this process long and painful for you," Majora sneered.  
"Leave him alone!" Blu screamed in Majora's ear. Much to my amusement, that sent her back a bit. "Besides, according to the slabs, you need him!"  
"You are right, demon. You're not as dumb as you seem."  
"Why thank you. That means a lot coming from a psycho bitch...I think."  
"However," said Majora, ignoring Blu, "it is not him that I need, but rather it is the one inside him."  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" yelled a confused and angry Blu.  
"You'll find out soon enough," Majora said as she walked over to Kimiko's unconscious form. Drawing her arm back, Majora thrusted her hand into Kimiko's gut. When she drew it back out, it was miraculously clean and holding a small stone. "This is all I really need. Goodbye, my descendant."  
"What do you mean, descendant?" Blu asked, not noticing the severity of Kimiko's wound.  
"Oh. I'm sure you've heard of the Fair Deity. Well, the legend was wrong. I was the wife of the Fierce Deity, who bore Link's ancestor." Blu was opened her mouth to retaliate, when she noticed Kimiko's stomach, gushing blood. Quickly, she threw a bottle with a fairy at her. The bottle broke, and the fairy quickly healed Kimiko's wound, but Majora swatted it away before it could wake her up.  
"You bitch!" I yelled. Majora just got an evil grin on her face and walked over to me. As she was staring me in the eye, I became more afraid than I had ever been, including that time Malon sealed me in solid rock for six years.  
She stared me in the eye, grinning from ear to ear, then snapped her fingers. The shackles around my hands and feet fell apart. I rubbed my raw wrist, trying to get the feeling back into them. I looked over to Blu, who had run to Kimiko's side, and tried to run to her too, but Majora grabbed me by the neck and lifted me into the air.  
  
Blu's POV  
  
Grabbing TK by the neck, Majora thrusted the stone into his chest. A choked cry escaped him as he staggered back, clutching the stone. I watched from my place by Kimiko (still out, the bitch...) as he stumbled around the room, wailing in pain. Falling to his knees, he let out a groan and fell limp.  
"Oh Din, no...TK."  
"Do not worry, Demon." Majora turned to me and smiled her disgusting smile. "If want your sword so bad, just pull it from the pedestal and be done."  
"I don't care about the sword, you damn psycho bitch! I care about TK!" I jabbed a thumb at the slowly standing boy. 'Wait, standing?' I asked myself. 'HE'S OKAY!'  
Still testing his feet, the boy I thought to be my sword looked different. He seemed a little older, and strange marks had appeared and ran over his cheeks and forehead (plus, for once, he didn't smell like crap). Majora looked different too... Well, kind of. Her face had softened, and she seemed to be fighting with herself over something.   
"I'm...back." He said slowly. For some reason, it didn't quite sound like him, like it was different but the same... Finally looking up, 'TK' spotted the 'ass in armor'. "Majora!"  
"It has been a while since you have called me that." Majora seemed very smug in her response. "I am still used to 'Master', my Fierce Deity."  
"Don't call me that, Majora," The Deity (for that is what I had guessed he was) almost begged her.  
"You're...you're not TK, are you?" Even I could sense the fear in my voice. Suddenly realizing they had company, the man turned around and smiled.  
"Why hello there, little fox!" The Deity waved, completely forgetting the power hungry bitch to his right. Taken aback by his reaction to my question (and the fact he called me 'little fox'...I hate that), I, not wanting to be rude in this life-or-death situation, smiled weakly and returned the wave.  
Majora was not as happy in remembering my presence. "Stay out of this, Demon," she snapped. Not wanting to die again anytime in the near future, I held my tongue. The Deity, on the other hand, didn't seem to care much about what the sorceress thought. The guy was more goofy then fierce. "TAKERU!" Majora screamed, trying to put him back in his place. Instead he turned his grin on her.   
"Good! I was beginning to think you forgot MY name." Takeru (how many names does this guy gonna have?!) grinned. How the hell could this guy joke around with the biggest psycho control freak in the world like they were old friends? Didn't Majora enslave the Deity?  
"You seemed quite saddened at the sound of your name." Majora seemed quite pleased with herself when she not only changed the subject from her to Takeru, but she was able to wipe the sweet smile off his face. "Does it bother you that you hold such a title?"  
"It was forced on me, as was yours." Takeru spoke quietly but forcefully. "And that is why I had to come back. You and I both must be relieved of our titles of hate."  
Majora closed her eyes, the sickening smile returning. "You are nothing more then a mistake." Majora raised her hand, a dark energy ball forming in it. "A mistake I can not longer overlook." Slowly, she aimed the ball at Takeru's heart. Instead of running for his life, he knelt down as if he was being knighted, waiting for the blast to hit him.  
"Do it," he whispered, egging her on. Majora's hand shook, throwing her aim off. She tried to steady her arm with her other hand. "Are you getting cold feet on me?" Takeru looked up to her playfully. Majora growled angrily, but lowered her palm.   
"You are nothing more then a child." Majora once again closed her eyes and smiled to herself.  
"And you are no more then a lost little girl with a toy she knows nothing about."  
  
Luna-Blu: Well, I have been waiting for this chapter!  
Guru-Guru: That's because you did so many pics of the end when we were writing the beginning of the fic. Ah, that seems like so long ago...  
Luna-Blu: Damn, we have a lot of reviews!  
Guru-Guru: Yeah, a lot of reviews can build up in four months...  
Luna-Blu: Well, we need you to add to them so, REVIEW!  
  
PS. All of the Majora pics have been updated to where you can see them now, GO CHECK THEM OUT! 


	24. Day 9: Mission Failed

Luna-Blu: third Chapter of the week  
Takeru: you two scare me sometimes...  
Luna-Blu: GAH! What are YOU doin' here?!  
Takeru: Fillin' in for TK.  
Guru-Guru: We scare me, too, sometimes...  
Luna-Blu: Well, lets get to it!  
  
Rebirth of the Deity  
  
Chapter 24  
Day Nine: 5:30 PM  
Blu's POV  
Majora's Lair  
  
My position wasn't looking too good. On my left, there was an all-powerful married couple about to duke it out, and on my right there was the shell of my sword and my unconscious best friend. Nope, things weren't looking good at all.  
It was times like these when you weighed your options...which I did. I could run, leaving Takeru and Majora to blow up each other, or I could stay glued to that spot, looking on stupidly as the two demi-gods bitched at one another.  
If I had chosen to flee, none of us would be around for this story to be told or heard.  
...not that I could have moved if I had wanted to...  
So there I was, sitting there like a friggin wall ornament, as the two thousand year old teenagers had a stare down.  
"Take that back," Majora snapped.  
"Make me."  
"That's it. You're going to pay, Takeru!" yelled Majora as she fired a ball of dark energy at Takeru. "And once I have you weak enough, your power will be mine, and with it, I'll take the world!"  
"I don't remember you being this much of a psycho bitch when we were married..." said Takeru as he dodged Majora's blast.  
"YAY TAKERU! SOCK IT TO HER! KICK HER..." Majora glared at me, slowly turning her aim to me. "Never mind."  
"Calm down, little fox, this wont last long." Takeru was grinning again as he threw his own energy ball at Majora.  
"Umm, could you not call me that?" I asked.  
"Sure thing. What's your name?" Majora jumped to the side and fired another blast.  
"Blu," I said, noting that Takeru was taking the battle pretty lightly.  
"Nice name." He moved his head to the side, barely missing the dangerous orb. "It fits."  
"SHUT UP AND FIGHT!"  
"Who says I wanna fight you?" Takeru was suddenly in front of Majora, as in right in her face. He was smiling again. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her even closer. She looked like she was going to die. "Can't we just stop this now?"  
"No chance in hell!" Using one of her sickeningly sharp nails, Majora sliced Takeru's wrist. He winced from the pain.  
"TAKERU!" I screamed.  
"Your power," Majora sliced her own wrist and smashed the two cuts together, "is mine."  
"Majora." Takeru fell to his knees, the loss of blood taking the better of him.  
"YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" I yell at her.  
"Whole damn point, demon." Majora seemed to be having fun with this. She lowered her self to the Deity's level. "Any last words, my dear?"  
"If you could...call this a word," Takeru stuttered before thrusting his head up and pulling the bitch into a kiss. I wanted to gag myself right there. Majora didn't seem too happy either. She was squirming around like a fish, but didn't break it for some reason. When Takeru did, she let go of his wrist and both of the wounds healed. Somehow knocked out, Majora fell to the dungeon floor.  
  
Luna-Blu: Aww...  
Guru-Guru: Suffer, people!  
Takeru: Ow...my wrist hurts  
Luna-Blu: Stop whining.  
Hustino: -hits Takeru with a shoe-  
Takeru: -cries-  
Asako: -threatens Hustino with a 10' pipe-  
Wolf (T9): HA HA!  
Hustino: oo  
Wolf: That's even funnier!  
Majora and Luna-Blu: -glare at Hustino-  
Wolf: Go Asako!  
Hustino: -tries to whistle innocently-  
Hustino: -sounds like he's spitting-  
Wolf: -was spit on-  
Guru-Guru: I'm surrounded by stupidity... 


	25. Day 9: Tying up Loose Ends

Luna-Blu: This is so fun.  
Guru-Guru: It's a lot better now that those slabs are out of the way...  
Takeru: -glares- I hate you, Hustino.  
Hustino: You're the big baby crying over a shoe.  
Majora: Uh-oh, Takeru hates something...  
Luna-Blu: TIS THE END OF THE WORLD!  
Makoto: Calm down, you two.  
Luna-Blu: ...why the hell are you to here, anyway?  
Majora and Takeru: Break.  
Guru-Guru: --'  
Luna-Blu: I see...  
  
Rebirth of the Deity  
  
Chapter 25  
Day Nine: 5:40 PM  
Kimiko's POV  
Majora's Lair  
  
"Ow, my HEAD!" Sitting up, I looked around. For some reason the wound in my chest didn't hurt anymore. I guess Blu, who was sitting next to me, must have healed it. I looked up to her and noticed that she was looking at something. Suddenly her face screwed up like she just saw something sickening. I followed her gaze...and nearly threw up. There was TK on the ground, blood pouring from a cut on his wrist, KISSING Majora. WHAT THE HELL?! TK pulled away and Majora fell to the ground. He took in a long breath before falling back on his hands.  
"Blu, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" I screamed. Blu turned to me, shocked.  
"You're up!" She tackled me into a hug. "You're all right!"  
"Of course I'm all right!" I tried to wiggle out of her crushing arms. "But why the hell was your sword just kissing that BITCH?!"  
"Huh? Oh, that's not TK, that's Takeru."  
"Who?"  
"I'll explain it all later. Short version, Majora took a stone from that wound of yours, used it on TK, and he turned into this guy who I think used to be her husband AND the Fierce Deity."  
"That's the short version?"  
"Just be glad you weren't awake for the long version."  
"And what about," I pointed to Majora, "THAT?"  
"She's just out," Takeru interrupted. "She'll be fine."  
"Why did you spare her?!" I asked. "She's a monster."  
"No, she was used." Takeru picked up Majora and walked over to us. "She was just a puppet for a higher power. She didn't know what she was getting into."  
"I still don't see why she did all of this, though!" I was getting frustrated with this Deity.   
"Calm down, she did it for me. Now if you will, I believe your father needs some help getting up." I turned around with a jolt. There, propped up on the wall, was dad, normal tunic and all.  
"DAD!" I rushed over and pulled his arm over my shoulder so he could use me to stand up.  
"Nice job, girls." He smiled at the two of us. "You too, TK."  
"Takeru," all three of us corrected at once.  
"No, I meant TK, for holding out for as long as he did."  
"But TK is gone, Dad..."  
"No he's not. He's right behind you!"  
As Blu and Takeru spun around faster than anything I've ever seen, I focused past them to see TK, just starting to wake up next to the silent Tobu-Ken. Blu was over there so fast, she almost broke TK's neck from the impact.  
"TK! YOU'RE BACK! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! YAY YAY YAY!" Blu was strangling the poor guy half to death.  
"BLU--YOU'RE--CHOKING--ME!" Blu took the hint and let go. TK began to rub his neck. "Ow..."  
"What about the gauntlet?" asked TK. Dad held his left wrist up to show the gauntlet, dissolving into sand.  
"It's gone, and the Deity spirit's gone with it. Both Deity spirits, actually."  
"Both Deity spirits? But I thought there was only one!" I said.  
"There was the Fierce Deity spirit, who had possessed me and Takeru, and then there was the Fair Deity spirit, who had possessed..." Dad was interrupted by a familiar voice, but with all of the bitchiness taken from it.  
"What's going on?"  
  
Guru-Guru: Two cliffhangers in one night. Wow. We're really on a roll this time!  
Guru-Guru: ...  
Makoto: ...  
Asako: SAY SOMETHING!  
Luna-Blu: I HAVE MY SWORD BOY BACK! -hugs TK-  
Asako: That's something.  
TK: BLU--CAN'T--BREATHE--HERE!  
Makoto: You might wanna loosen up there...  
Luna-Blu: -lets go-  
Nayuki: pokes TK, who is now blue in the face  
Asako: Since Blu's distracted by a moth, REVIEW!  
Luna-Blu: So THAT'S what we forgot in the last one...  
TK: -hits Blu-  
Luna-Blu: Oh, MY LINE! 


	26. Day 9: She's Gone

Luna-Blu: ...I don't feel so good...  
TK: ...that was just wrong...  
Guru-Guru: They saw a rather...disturbing...pic...  
Luna-Blu: -drool- Vash is a HOTTIE!  
TK: ...fangirls...so easily distracted...  
  
Rebirth of the Deity  
  
Chapter 26  
Day Nine: 6:00 PM  
Link's POV  
Lower Stone Tower  
  
"What's going on?" asked Majora. She looked different, to say the least. All signs of the evil that had possessed her were gone. "I feel like someone hit me with a ton of bricks."  
"Majora, honey?" started Takeru, testing the waters. When she didn't try to claw his throat out, he continued. "Are you...AGH!"  
Before Takeru could finish, Majora was on him, squeezing him half to death. "YOU'RE OKAY!" I guess Malon's not the only one who does that... Uhh... Forget I said that... "When I saw what she did to you... Oh, Nayru. Takeru, can you forgive me for all of this?"  
I glanced over my shoulder to see the trio of teens with their jaws flapping open. If I didn't know what I did I would have done the same thing....luckily the deity controlling my body wasn't very good at keeping his mouth shut. I turned back around just in time to hear Takeru give his answer.  
"IT--WOULD--BE--A LOT--EASIER--TO FORGIVE--IF--I--COULD--BREATHE!!!" Majora quickly released his neck and instead buried her head into his chest.   
"I'm so sorry!" she whimpered into his tattered shirt. "This is all my fault!"   
"No its' not...just rest ok? You need to take it easy." Takeru seemed very lenient about this whole ordeal.  
Catching a flash of red in the corner of my eye, I turned to see a red streak in Blu's blue hair. "Hey, Blu? When did you get that streak in your hair? I don't remember seeing it before."  
"Huh? Streak? What are you talking about?" Blu pulled on her hair trying to hold it in front of her eyes so she could see it. "OWIE!" Correcting herself, she donned a look of bewilderment. "Hmm... I guess some blood got in it from somewhere. Wait, BLOOD?! EWEWEWEWEWEW! EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!"  
"Blu!" TK grabbed the flailing demon and made the 'shh' motion with his finger. Where have I seen THAT before? "Can't you see that the two demi-gods are having a gushy moment? Knock it off!"  
"But there's BLOOD in my-" She was cut off again as Kimiko also pressed her hand over Blu's mouth.  
"So, how is it being a Hylian, TK?" I asked, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. He winced.  
"Weird..." he replied dully, not meeting my eyes. Ok...note to self: don't lock anything that can speak in anything for over a week.  
"You know," I swung an arm around him, "I've always wanted a son-OW!" Blu and Kimiko glared at me, their fists still balled up. "Don't hit me so hard. I'm an old man, you know."   
"Yeah right," Blu joked. "SURE you are."  
"We would like to thank all of you." All four of us spun around so fast, I think I got whip lash. Takeru and Majora looked a little guilty for sneaking up on us, but not so much that it kept them from laughing.  
"It's not funny." TK glared. "I've had my heart for less then a week, and have been too close to too many heart attacks for some one my age. Could you lessen up on the sneak attacks, there?"   
"Lighten up, sword boy." Blu slapped him on the shoulder.   
"Ow."  
"Hey." Takeru suddenly decided to get really close to TK. It was quite amazing exactly how much the two looked alike. "You look..." we all leaned in... "Familiar!"   
"TAKERU!"   
"OW!" As Takeru yelped in pain, I saw it. The red streak in Blu's hair had started to move out.  
"Everyone get away from Blu!" I shouted, just as the last blue hair on her head vanished. Her eyes turned red and gained a malicious, evil look. With a snarl, the space she had occupied was empty. Blu was gone. I could hear everyone blink.   
"OH shit."   
"NOT AGAIN!"  
  
Luna-Blu: That's it.  
TK: All done.  
Guru-Guru: It went by pretty fast at the end, didn't it?  
Asako: No shit.  
Luna-Blu: Don't forget we still have an omake chapter to come.  
TK: RotD OUTTAKES!  
Guru-Guru: Plus the secret chapter 17 ½ of The Deity's Escape.  
Makoto: Just post that one now...  
Guru-Guru: We don't want to spoil them and raise their expectations...  
Asako: ...'cause they'll be disappointed in the sixth part.  
Makoto: -smacks Asako- (I lost my stars! I shall avenge my fallen stars!) I think you're giving them the wrong idea.  
Asako: -sweat drop- I meant disappointed with the updating!  
Guru-Guru: ...  
Luna-Blu: REVIEW!  
  
Notice: The rest of the RotD pics have been posted. Get over there and see them! Since at least two of you have forgotten the address and haven't found it in my profile, it's (ERG! FF.NET won't let me upload the address in the fic!). Hope that helps! 


	27. Omake! 1

Luna-Blu: well, outtake time!  
TK: this should be fun! -has popcorn-  
Guru-Guru: -takes popcorn- Don't forget, you're in them!  
TK: DAMMIT!  
Guru-Guru: -evil laugh-  
  
Disclaimer: We do not believe this to be a chapter of outtakes (though we call it that). We believe it to be a chapter of memories, some of which are from an alternate reality to this fic. If you believe differently, tell us rather than hitting "report abuse". It would be a real shame to have to re-post the entire fic instead of just deleting a chapter, and we'd never get the reviews back. We don't deserve that.  
  
Rebirth of the Deity  
  
Omake Chapter 1: Outtakes  
Day Six: 6:15 PM  
Kimiko's POV  
Outside the Spirit Temple (Sacred Realm)  
  
Something changed right then in my dad's face, and he charged at Blu so fast that none of us could stop it. Before we knew it, he had taken Tobu-Ken right out of her hand and...tripped and fell the rest of the way down the steps.   
"DAMMIT!" Dad yelled, propping himself up with Tobu-ken. "I CAN'T SEE A DAMN THING WITH THESE WHITE CONTACTS!"  
  
Take Two  
  
Before we knew it, he had taken Tobu-Ken right out of her hand and started floating towards the east. He took out the Ocarina of Time and played what I recognized as the Song of Soaring, but before he could finish the wires holding him in place broke and he fell back down to earth. Behind the set we could all hear, even over the snickering, a techie yelling something like 'SORRY!'  
  
Day Six: 6:45 PM  
Blu's POV  
The No Longer Uncharted Lost Woods  
  
I snatched the annoyance off my shoulder and held her two inches away from my face. "I'm not walking any further than I have to when I'm this tired. Especially after I was killed and brought back to life earlier this morning. You're going, or Kimiko and I are gonna find out what roasted fairy tastes like!"  
Asako squirmed in my grip. "LEGGO OF ME YOU STUPID-" I popped Asako in my mouth and had almost started chewing when I heard "You'll be hearing from my lawyer!"  
'Crap!' I thought and I spit the fairy back out.  
  
Day Seven: 7:05 AM  
Kimiko's POV  
Romani Ranch  
  
"Do you want me to start telling embarrassing stories about YOUR past?" Asako ignored the warning and kept on grumbling. "There was this one time when we were little, we were flying through the forest, and Asako saw this brown pile, and she yelled 'Ooh! Chocolate!' and-"  
"MAKOTO!" yelled Asako, putting a hand over Makoto's mouth.  
  
Day Seven: 9:20 AM  
Blu's POV  
Great Bay  
  
"You two really need to grow...ow, my head." Kimiko suddenly dropped to her knees, holding her head. I rushed to her side. "W-what's happening?" She grabbed on to me, a little tighter then needed, and began to shake. Her eyes glazed over and she began to scream. Both fairies went flying as the pitch lowered, almost sounding like it was Link. "YAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" she screamed almost singsongily. I glared off stage.   
"WRONG SOUND EFFECT, DAMMIT!" the techie running the sound board hid for his life. Smart guy.  
  
???  
  
A rat scurried in zigzagged across the damp stone floor of a dungeon. Its surroundings became lighter as it neared a small lantern placed near a young man. Knees on the floor, arms raised by the chains holding him, he sat there, unconscious, until the now blinded rat bumped into his soaked leg. He woke up with a start and started screaming his head off. "IT TOUCHED MY PANTS! IT TOUCHED MY PANTS!"  
  
Day Seven: 10:30 PM  
Asako's POV  
Marine Research Lab  
  
"She is a total b-" I would have finished my profanity but a large hand wrapped around me. "AHH!"  
"For the love of Farore, shut up! Goddesses, you two are LOUD!" Blu stifled a yawn. I looked to her other hand. Sure enough, Makoto's head was peeking out of her fist. "Makoto, quit being so goody-goody."  
"Finally, I can let loose!" my sister shouted, and suddenly she was dressed in some combination of punk rocker and goth. "Take this, Asako!" she yelled and threw a ring off Blu's finger at me, hitting me in the head.  
"DAMN FOX!"  
  
Day Eight: 8:00 AM  
Kimiko's POV  
Clock Town  
  
"I KNOW! Can't we just rest?!" Blu snorted as we stopped in front of another shop. She glanced at the sign. "YAY! SHOES!" Blu started to jump up and down.  
  
TK's POV  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" A loud slap echoed through the dungeon that had become my home.  
"OW! SHIT! THAT REALLY HURTS!"  
"OMIGOD! LINK! I'M SO SORRY!"  
  
Day Eight: 12:30 PM  
Malon's POV  
Lon Lon Ranch  
  
"...Now, as we approach the end, I must ask you to do one thing. Believe. Goodbye." With that, Kaepora Gaebora left the ranch, flying off to wherever it is he lived.  
That's when I got really pissed off. I pulled out the crossbow I kept in the umbrella rack and shot the bastard down. "TAKE THAT, YOU FLYING ASSHOLE!"  
  
Day Eight: 2:00 PM  
Blu's POV  
Clock Town Temple  
  
Wouldn't you know it, we came across a Rubik's Cube (not that Blu's smart enough to do one), a "You Are Here" map, and a bathroom...  
"Done," Blu said as she handed me the Rubik's Cube for the third time. I mixed up the colors again and she handed it back to me two seconds later.  
She's removing the stickers," Makoto whispered in my ear.  
  
Day Eight: 5:00 PM  
Link's POV  
Inside Link's Head  
  
As I began to feel out of breath, I noticed the girls starting to stir. I lowered my voice and lightly shook her. "Kimiko, come on Honey, time to get up." Kimiko rolled over, tugging at blankets that weren't there.  
"Dad...five more minutes...and get a breath mint..."  
  
5:05 PM  
  
The two girls stood gaping at the young man chained to the stone wall. He bobbed his head back and forth, singing to the very annoyed Deity guarding him. "NINETY-NINE BOTTLES OF MILK ON THE WALL! NINETY-NINE BOTTLES OF-"  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" A shoe came flying out of nowhere and conked TK on the head.  
"HUSTINO! GET OFF THE SET!"  
  
5:30 PM  
  
The real Deity had fallen into a trance, and a new copy of him had appeared in my head. "Sorry, but visiting hours are over...CAZ LINK AND I ARE GONNA PARTY!"  
  
Nayru's POV  
Beyond the Sacred Realm  
  
"I don't think that matters so much, Nayru...Nayru...Din? Where are you guys?"  
"It's easy to get lost in a place of swirling colors like this!"  
"For the love of us, WE'RE OVER HERE!" Din waved her hands like a landing beacon.  
I felt something hit me and I screamed like a little girl. "SORRY, NAYRU!"  
  
TK's POV  
  
"SNAP!" The two of us turned to the huge chunk of wall and chain that was coming hurtling at us. I ducked, but the deity behind me wasn't as fortunate.   
"AGH! MY EYES!"  
  
Day Eight: 5:30 PM  
Kimiko's POV  
Altar, Clock Town Temple  
  
Of course, it only took two seconds before the next tablet was pulled from the rubble heap. "What the hell?"  
"What is it, Blu?" She handed me the tablet.  
"Look at this."  
"I can read this!"  
"...what?!"  
  
Chapter 15  
Day Eight: 6:00 PM  
Goron's POV  
  
"And then they thed that they could get me another two for free! I bet they knew that I would thatter my teeth!"  
"That's terrible," said the dentist. "Now hush up while I take a mold of your gums for your dentures."  
"And I thpent my latht 10,000 rupeeth importing it from Hyrule!"  
"You do have insurance, don't you?"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Day Nine: Midnight  
Asako's POV  
Mountain Smithy  
  
Makoto and I were just enjoying the warmth of the dying coals when suddenly I moved over and sat on a live one.  
"OW! THESE COALS HURT!"  
  
Day Nine: 9:15 AM  
Stalchild's POV  
Ikana Canyon  
  
"And then the captain just ran off. I really wonder what's gotten into him," I said to my brother.  
"I dunno. They say he went a little senile about 24 years ago..."  
"Can someone dead go senile?"  
"I guess you'd just call it insane."  
"Maybe it's not really the captain!"  
"Oh, come on. It looks EXACTLY like him. Of course it's the captain!"  
"But his head was on backwards..."  
"..."  
  
Day Nine: 9:45 AM  
Blu's POV  
Under Ikana Graveyard  
  
As soon as we got to the other end of the chamber, a gigantic voice started speaking so loud that I almost thought my sensitive fox ears would catch fire. "WHO ARE YOU?! YOU AREN'T ALLIES OF THE MASKED ONE, ARE YOU?"  
"Nice one, Asako. I'm SO scared!" I flipped the 'ghost' off.   
"But I'm over here." Asako waved from my shoulder.  
"Oh shit...."  
  
Day Nine: 10:35 AM  
Makoto's POV  
Ikana Valley  
  
"I like that poncho! I want the poncho! THE PONCHO IS MINE!" shouted Blu as she dived on the Garo and ripped his robes off to reveal...  
"Kooloo-limpah!" shouted the green-clad monstrosity.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Take Two  
  
"I like that poncho! I want the poncho! THE PONCHO IS MINE!" shouted Blu as she dived on the Garo and ripped his robes off to reveal...  
"Kooloo-limpah!" shouted the brown-haired, idiotic annoyance.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
"Hustino, I thought you were already supposed to have gotten the hell out of here!!!"  
  
TK's POV  
  
Majora gave a short laugh. "Must run in the family."  
"HOLY SHIT!" I was so scared I jumped into the Deity's arms... (Think Scooby Doo) ...and I was promptly dropped...  
  
Take Two  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" This time the Deity jumped into my arms...which made my legs give way two seconds later.  
  
Take Three  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Majora glared at the two of us, both in her arms smiling sheepishly.  
  
Day Nine: 2:00 PM  
Kimiko's POV  
Stone Tower Temple Boss Room  
  
The fairies searched those worms for an hour while I managed to get them to chase me around. Finally, I decided it was time to call it quits. "FAIRIES! I HAVE AN IDEA!" I turned to the centipedes. "HEY! BLU! I HAVE RAMEN!"   
"WHERE?!" Blu popped out of the red worm's mouth and hopped down to me wagging her tail like a dog.  
  
Day Nine: 3:30 PM  
Blu's POV  
Stone Tower Temple  
  
"You okay, Blu?" asked Kimiko. "I mean, you just got your ass kicked as two giant centipedes..."  
"Yeah, thanks for that, by the way." Grumbling to myself, I sat up. "You didn't have to hit so hard."  
"Oh, and I was supposed to just sit there as you ran amok as two bugs? NO WAY!"  
"BUT IT HURT, DAMMIT!"  
Asako flew around me, inspecting me. "You look fine to me." She flew up and sat on my head. "No scrapes or nothin'."  
"What the hell do you call this?!" I yelled, holding up my profusely bleeding arm, and then promptly passing out.  
  
Day Nine: 4:45 PM  
Kimiko's POV  
Lower Stone Tower  
  
Above the door was a giant engraving of a woman holding a slab. The door itself had an indent for our slab, with one last piece of the poem below it.  
"Whooooooooa."  
"My sentiments exactly."   
"Someone has TOO much time on their hands."  
Makoto flew up the engraving, lighting up it's face. Just as she flew around the nose the mouth opened and a familiar voice spoke out.  
"ENTER THE HOUSE OF THE ROYAL DEEEEEEEEAD..."  
"NOT AGAIN!"  
  
Day Nine: 5:15 PM  
Blu's POV  
Majora's Lair  
  
"I don't care about the sword, you damn psycho bitch! I care about TK!" I jabbed a thumb at the slowly standing boy. 'Wait, standing?' I asked myself. 'HE'S OKAY!' And then he collapsed. 'Or not...' And then a pool of blood extended from him.  
"DAMMIT!" shouted Majora.  
  
Day Nine: 5:45 PM  
Blu's POV  
Majora's Lair  
  
"If you could...call this a word," Takeru stuttered before thrusting his head up and pulling the bitch into a kiss. I wanted to gag myself right there.  
Majora didn't seem too happy either. She was squirming around like a fish...for a while, then they really started going at it...oh Din...  
  
Day Nine: 5:45 PM  
Kimiko's POV  
Majora's Lair  
  
"But TK is gone, Dad..."  
"No he's not. He's right behind you!" As Blu and Takeru spun around faster than anything I've ever seen, I focused past them to see...nothing. "MADE YA LOOK!"  
  
Take Two  
  
"But TK is gone, Dad..."  
"No he's not. He's right behind you!"  
As Blu and Takeru spun around faster than anything I've ever seen, I focused past them to see TK, just starting to wake up next to the silent Tobu-Ken. Blu was over there so fast, she almost broke TK's neck from the impact. No, wait, there was the snap. She DID break his neck.  
"OH MY GODDESSES! OWIE!"  
  
Day Nine: 6:05 PM  
Link's POV  
Lower Stone Tower  
  
Catching a flash of red in the corner of my eye, I turned to see a red streak in Blu's blue hair. "Hey, Blu? When did you get that streak in your hair? I don't remember seeing it before."  
"Huh? Streak? What are you talking about?" Blu pulled on her hair trying to hold it in front of her eyes so she could see it. "OWIE!" Correcting herself, she donned a look of bewilderment. "Hmm... I guess some blood got in it from somewhere. Wait, BLOOD?! YUM!" The demon then started licking her hair over and over again. Everyone, myself included, backed into the nearest corner.  
  
Luna-Blu: Eww, Kenny...I don't want to picture that...  
Guru-Guru: Figures she starts listening when I ask myself if I'm wearing pants...  
Makoto: Why'd you do that, anyway?  
Guru-Guru: I was making sure she was awake.  
TK: AGH! BAD IMAGES!!  
Asako: Well, you certainly got their attention...  
Guru-Guru...  
Luna-Blu: REVIEW!!!!!!!  
TK: GAH! I NEED BLEACH! 


	28. Omake! 2

Guru-Guru: Yep. Writing without Blu again... Scary, huh?  
Nayuki: Sure is, but you wrote this before you even met her, and she's gonna be the only one reading this, so what does it matter?  
Asako: I don't even know why you're bothering with an A/N...  
Guru-Guru: 'cause I can! And 'cause this is gonna be the second omake chapter for Rebirth of the Deity. Well, by the time anybody else reads this, it already will be...  
  
Rebirth of the Deity  
  
Guru-Guru: Wait, wrong heading...  
  
The Deity's Escape  
  
Chapter 17 1/2  
Day Fifteen, Third Day, Seventh Three Day Cycle; 12:00 AM, 6 Hours Remain  
Stock Pot Inn  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Salesman for your tale, and for your help. It's almost midnight, and we need to get to the clock tower. The deity will fall, if nothing else just to repay you for your help." Zelda used the social skills she had gained from being a princess to thank the man. With that, twelve beings left the Stock Pot Inn. Anju, the innkeeper, walked up to the table where the mask salesman still sat.  
"I've never heard the tale of the moon children, but I know that it was not entirely accurate the way you told it just now. Do you know the real story?"  
"Yes, but I thought it would do more harm than good to tell them all of it. Few know this, but I have been gifted by the goddesses with sight of the past. I know more of the past more accurately than any historian's library you will ever find."  
"Will you tell me? Please?"  
"Very well. It is very similar, but also quite different. Long ago, far off in the east, past Ikana Valley, the tribe that created Majora's Mask was divided. Half of them were thought to be 'better' than the rest, and the other half attacked them for a powerful ritual mask they held. A fierce civil war broke out, and in the middle was one couple.  
"A young man from the 'better' half named Takeru was deeply in love with a young woman from the other side named Majora. They had been afraid to express their love in public, but they decided to marry in order to try to put an end to the fighting. Instead, the fighing only intensified, and the desire to break the couple apart was so great that Majora and Takeru were attacked even by their own families.  
"In the middle of the largest battle in the war, an assassin from Takeru's family was sent to kill Majora. Just in time, Takeru jumped in front of her, taking a spear to the heart to save her life. Although the assassin did not intend to kill Takeru, he felt he had to finish what he started. He then walked up and slashed Takeru across the chest with his twin swords. Coughing and sputtering blood, Takeru died in Majora's arms in their small house.  
"Majora could not handle the death of her husband. She snuck into the great temple and stole the ritual mask. Using its power, Majora called for some way to revive Takeru. A demon goddess, the Fair Deity, descended from the heavens, wearing the gauntlet that now adorns Link's hand. Majora took the gauntlet and placed it on the arm of Takeru, who became the Fierce Deity. The two of them fled to Hyrule before anyone realized that the mask was gone and Takeru was alive.  
"While in Hyrule, Majora and Takeru had a son. They were happy for a time, until the Fair Deity returned, demanding payment. Majora offered her life, but the Fair Deity wanted something else. In the end, Majora's life was taken, but not in the way she expected. The Fair Deity turned Majora into a pawn, and she made her the guardian of what was now Majora's Mask. She poured her evil will into Majora, but this took all of her life force, and she was forced to reside in the Fair Deity's Mask.  
"While the Fair Deity was tainting his wife, Takeru took their child to Lon Lon Ranch and entrusted him to the family who lived there. When he returned to Majora, she turned him into the Fierce Deity and used the gauntlet to control him. The two demi-gods returned to Termina to end the battle.  
"When the members of the clan saw Majora and Takeru return, they did not recognize them. What they saw was the spirit of Majora's Mask, which they only now realized wasn't in the great temple, and a warrior who was protecting her. The fighting stopped, and Majora was made into the clan's ruler. In order to enforce her rule, Majora created Odolwa, Goht, Gyorg, TwinMold, and Dark Tricae. Takeru, who was still somewhat aware of this, took the opportunity to create Light Tricae and hide it.  
"Majora's wrath was terrible. Eventually, Takeru broke free from her grip and started fighting her. The battle between the two was terrible, and most of the tribe was wiped out. Takeru's greatest move was to seal Dark Tricae away under the clock tower in Clock Town. After a short while, however, he began to feel the gauntlet tainting him. Knowing that he would soon be gone, he used the gauntlet one last time.  
"Before making his final wish, Takeru instructed the gauntlet to return to Hyrule. The side effect of this was that one of his descendants was destined to find it. His final wish was that he, along with Majora and the temple guardians, would be sealed away, somehow.  
"In Clock Town, there were six brothers. Five of them were each friends with one of the giants. The sixth was always feeling left out and kept to himself. However, when Majora was first brought to power, the fifth giant was sealed away. The fifth guardian was created and kept below the clock tower, never coming into contact with another being until you all showed up. The fifth and sixth brothers grew closer in their loneliness, but neither stopped sulking by themselves. "When Takeru wished for the six of them to be sealed away, the side effect was that six children would have to provide the seal. Six masks were created, each resembling one of the six who were to be sealed. Each of the six brothers found a mask, and put it on. The copies of Majora's and the Fierce Deity's Masks were found by the brooding brothers. When the brothers donned the masks, they were sent to the moon realm and the first four were each assigned the task of guarding a small temple. The Majora child was to guard the room that was to one day house the battle between Majora and the descendant of hers and Takeru's son, the Hero of Time. The Fierce Deity child was lost. He was sealed away in sleep, beyond the invisible barrier of the moon field.  
"Back in Termina, Odolwa, Goht, Gyorg, and Twinmold were sealed away in masks. Majora's spirit was placed in her mask, while her body was sealed in a crystal in the lower portion of the Stone Tower. Takeru's spirit was divided in two. The Deity Spirit, which had possessed him and made him evil, was sealed in the Fierce Deity's Mask. His good half was lost, to reappear centuries later in a sword by the name of Tobu-Ken. The Fierce Deity's Mask was sent to the Majora child. Majora's Mask was given back to the tribe, who hid it and disappeared soon after. The four boss remains masks were hidden away, to be awakened only by Majora. The Fair Deity's Mask, which Majora had kept, was given to the Fierce Deity child, even in his slumber.  
"Peace returned to Termina for a time, until I found Majora's Mask. A naughty little Skull Kid stole the mask from me, and with it, he unleashed its terrible power on Termina. As luck would have it, he encountered Link, who had descended from the child left on Lon Lon Ranch by Takeru. He turned him into a Deku Scrub, and Link followed him to Termina.  
"I knew what Link was destined to do and helped in the best way I could. I taught him the Song of Healing, for I realized that he would need to be able to become not only a Hylian, but a Deku, a Goron, and a Zora to reach his predestined meeting with Majora.  
"When Link finally reached the moon, he surrendered the 20 Happy Masks he had acquired, the Couple's Mask you gave him being one of them, and he recieved the mask containing his ancestor's spirit. Thus, Majora and the Fierce Deity fought once again. Link didn't realize it, but when he defeated Majora, he did not destroy the evil in the mask, but instead, he banished Majora's spirit back to her body, where it now awaits the day it will be awakened.  
"As I tell this story, Link is fighting the Fierce Deity's evil side, and he will destroy it. That will end this all.  
"Now, I do not know what will happen next, but I do know the prophecies. It has now been seven years since Majora was sealed away for a second time. Sixteen years from now, the child of Link and Malon and the one who holds Tobu-Ken will be forced to retrieve the Triforce, which Link, Malon, and Zelda will lose, and they will succeed. However, when Link tries to take the Triforce of Courage back, it will go to his daughter, and he will be taken over by the Deity Spirit. He will steal Tobu-Ken, and turn him into a Hylian in order to release Majora from her prison.  
"The two who retrieved the Triforce will leave to save Link and Tobu-Ken. A key will be retrieved from inside Link's daughter to release Takeru from inside Tobu-Ken. Majora will try to take Takeru's power, but she will fail. The evil will be destroyed, and Tobu-Ken will be separated from Takeru. Beyond that, I can not see any more."  
"Thank you, Mr. Salesman. That was an interesting tale," said Anju.  
"You're welcome, Mrs. Dotour. Now, I must be going to bed. I will be continuing on my journey tomorrow, and I need some rest." The salesman got up and walked towards the stairs, leaving Anju pondering the future in the lobby.  
  
Guru-Guru: Heh. Anju's now Mrs. Dotour. Funny stuff there.  
Asako: Idiot.  
Guru-Guru: Well, who cares what you think? You thought this was a waste when I wrote this to help Blu with the slabs.  
Asako: ...  
Guru-Guru: Anyway, we've got three things waiting for you. First, Blu wrote a one-shot for the fic. The URL is (-prays it'll show up here- if it doesn't, go to Blu's profile [for those who have forgotten, her name's Luna-Kitsune-Blu]). Second, she drew a pic for it. It's on the site. And third, the first chapter of the next fic is up! Since FF.net doesn't like web addresses in the fics anymore, just scroll to the top of this page and click my name. Easy enough. Well, see you all there! 


End file.
